The Long Road Home
by ElvisVF101
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been created thanks to the return of the Shitennou, but at what cost? Senshi/Shitennou. A series of oneshots written for the sm monthly LJ community's January 2009 Challenge.
1. Resolution

_Author's Note: This fic is a series of oneshots written for the sm_monthly LiveJournal community's January 2009 Challenge. The Theme was Senshi/Shitennou, and unless otherwise noted, the chapter titles correspond to the daily prompt._

* * *

He could do without the fireworks.

They served no purpose to him other than to dim the stars, parading about the sky like a girl dressed in her mother's clothes and makeup trying to achieve a beauty that was years away.

He needed to see the stars at this moment.

He needed someone who could understand him.

Even though the newly created Crystal Tokyo was teeming with people, Nephrite felt all alone. He should have been thankful to be alive at all. A man who had faced death twice should value the gift of life. He should have felt proud that it was his return, and that of his brother Shitennou, that turned the tide of battle and allowed Neo-Queen Serenity to banish the darkness and raise Crystal Tokyo. He should have felt relieved that his liege still valued him enough to make him part of the Royal Court. He should have felt blessed that his beloved had not lost faith in him and had waited for his return.

The problem was that Nephrite felt very little.

Endymion was wounded in the final battle, and Sailor Moon had nearly lost hope. With a last bit of desperate strength, Endymion called back the spirits of his guardians to allow the Senshi to rally and ultimately win the day.

But the calling was incomplete. The four men returned in body and spirit, powers intact.

Something else had remained behind.

They men knew logically that they were sworn to protect Endymion. They knew that they had been close with the Senshi.

But they could not feel their devotion. Nephrite felt as though he was a shadow of himself, going through the motions of a life he should have had a thousand years ago had he not turned traitor. Perhaps it was punishment. He and his comrades had destroyed paradise, and they would now be tortured for all eternity watching others enjoy it while they could only watch.

But if they were truly being punished, he knew that the Senshi should not have to suffer. Makoto should not be punished for his crimes. His beloved Makoto: the girl who was so strong, and yet so delicate, the girl with the big heart who had no family to fill it with. When he returned, hope had shone in her eyes that perhaps she would not be so alone. But he had nothing to give to her. His heart was still so far away.

He could not feel love, but he did feel the guilt. Cruelly, something inside of him still cared for this girl, and he felt as though he should be able to make her happy, but he did not know what that was.

The subject was painful. His brother's shared his pain. But that was little comfort. This was not something that they could draw strength from. On the contrary, it was a weakness.

Few people marked the change in Kunzite. Everyone assumed he was always this stoic. They didn't miss the absence of his dry, keen wit, and his usual confidence. Minako did. And everyone was easily able to note the absence of her usual cheeriness. Few knew to link the two conditions.

Zoicite always had a keen, analytical mind. It was easy to forget that he was also a very expressive person. That had all but vanished behind a mask of logic and reason that would have made robots envious. He was a match for Ami in their discussions, and everyone assumed they would find common ground. They didn't know that the pair were actually both creatures of passion, and they only threw themselves into their studies because they cared. Everyone was simply left to wonder what had happened to two such brilliant minds.

A clicking of heels on the marble floor caught Nephrite's attention. The pace of the steps, and a slight scent of jasmine in the air told him that he was to be joined by Hino Rei. He recalled how she had entered the ballroom, a vision in her elegant red gown. Most of the guests were so taken with her beauty that they failed to notice there was no life in her usually bright amethyst eyes. It was simply assumed that her mysterious and spiritual nature was the reason she had been so reserved. Odd that people would forget that she was also the Senshi of Fire, and her flame had been somewhat dulled.

Of all the Senshi, Nephrite understood Rei the most. She too was touched with a gift that often frightened others. She knew that there was much more to the world than that which could be seen. It was difficult to share that with others, and it kept her apart. Nephrite understood that isolation. At the moment, it brought him no comfort.

Rei came and stood next to him on the balcony. Neither turned their heads from the fireworks.

"Princess."

"General."

They were content to watch for a few moments, neither was bothered by the silence, even though there were still many lingering questions. Ultimately, it was Nephrite who ventured the first question.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Rei took a sip of her champagne. "I find it a bit silly to celebrate the passage of time measured in a calendar I don't use."

A lifetime ago, Neprhite would have enjoyed the humor in that statement. But where the laughter should have been, there was only a hollow ache.

"Still, today is important to the Queen."

"She got to kiss her Mamo-chan at midnight. That was what was important to her."

Kisses were pleasurable. It was odd that the mere mention of one could hurt so much now.

"I envy her."

"I do too."

The conversation was treading on dangerous ground now. Nephrite felt it important to change the direction.

"Well, our relationship to the stars is important. So today is worth noting I suppose."

"So you do care then?" she asked with the barest hint of irony.

"I want to," he said, suddenly realizing he had been more honest than he meant to.

Rei finally turned to look at him. He was no longer looking at the fireworks. Instead, his gaze had traveled down to the courtyard. It appeared as though he was watching the couples reveling in the party, but a closer look showed he was staring just pass them to a corner under one of the oak trees that sheltered the courtyard. She could make out the silhouette of a woman. Although it was dark, she knew the dress to be of a deep emerald green, and the hair piled in a complicated style to actually be an unruly mass of auburn curls. She could make out the hands too, one held flat against the trunk of the tree, perhaps for support, perhaps for comfort. The other was clutched just above her heart. The moonlight reflected off a pair of earrings, and Rei thought she might also just be able to make out a single tear, shining brighter than any star, trailing down her cheek.

Rei looked up and was shocked to see a matching tear on Nephrite's cheek.

"Is that your resolution?"

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "I want to care. I know what happens when you don't care enough. I know the price you pay. And I don't want to live like that anymore."

Nephrite reached out with a hand, as though it might cover the distance between him and the girl under the tree. He knows it can't make it there and has to settle for resting it on the railing.

"I want to be whole again. I want to care."

He turns to face Rei. For the first time since he returned, Rei sees something other than emptiness in his eyes.

"This is my resolution."


	2. Winter Sports

This was not how it was supposed to be.

His form was correct. He used all three edges of his skates. His legs were moving efficiently. No energy was wasted. He moved almost effortlessly across the ice. He could still skate, maybe even realize a foolish boyhood dream of playing for the Oilers.

But the joy was not there.

Skating outdoors on a frozen pond was the start of a good day for any Western Canadian boy. But Nephrite had come to realize that it was a long time since he was Nathan King, a boy from a mining town in Alberta. In truth, it hadn't been more than ten years since that fateful day his life changed forever. But in those years, he had been to hell and back. He couldn't tell if it had been ten years or a thousand since he had been able to skate on a pond carefree. He wondered if it would be another thousand before he could again.

He had lost so much: his honor, his home, his love, his heart. He had resolved to earn it all back. He hoped today might be a start, one stride at a time. It started with the skates.

* * *

He had awoken in the battle. And from the ashes, Crystal Tokyo was raised. The rest of the world was not as lucky. Nephrite had volunteered for rescue duty in North America. A part of him felt it his duty to survey his appointed land. He reckoned that if he still had a heart, it would have broken, driving through the now empty land. People had simply vanished. Everywhere were signs of lives interrupted. Cars at a standstill on roads, meals left uneaten, tools and bags dropped where people were wrenched and stolen from the lives they should have had. Nephrite could relate. On a drive through the empty lands of the Great White North, he found a home that was once more familiar and more beloved than any of the great castles ever constructed.

The house still stood as he remembered, amid a cozy cluster in a neighborhood that encouraged young boys to come out on the streets with sticks and skates, pretending to be the stars they idolized. Nathan King had memories of smiling neighbors who were always ready to feed a few extra hungry mouths, rough handed and gentle hearted miners who raised their children right, cold weather and warm people.

This was where young Nathan King grew up, a thousand years after the fall of the Silver Millenium, and for the sixteen years before anyone on Earth had ever heard of Metallia, Chaos and Sailor Moon. Nephrite had been reborn on Earth, in humble surroundings in his old kingdom. He was a happy child. His family was not rich, but not poor. His parents loved him and raised him to be a strong, upstanding young man. Then came that fateful day.

The local newspaper would write of a tragedy in which a young man went for a walk in the woods and disappeared. It was assumed he fell in the river and was washed away in the swift current. They didn't know that he had been taken by the greatest evil ever known.

His parents has left his room exactly the way it was, as though they were waiting for his return. And so, here he was. But no one was left to greet him. This life, like the one he had a thousand years ago, was stolen by Chaos. He had been one of Chaos's most powerful servants, but in the end, he was no different than any of the other innocent victims crushed by the all consuming hunger of pure evil.

Everything was the way he had left it. He paused for a moment, looking at the books, the toys, the clothes, the team pennants, and the posters of Mark Messier and Wayne Gretzky that hung on the wall. Messier had always been his favorite player growing up. His friends all loved Gretzky, and rightfully so. He was the best player, the MVP, the superstar. But ever since he was old enough to skate, young Nathan admired Messier. He loved the passion he played with, the tenacity, the leadership, the strength. Something about the fiery Centreman resonated with him. Messier was not the most talented or the most gifted. He didn't always make the highlight reel, except when it counted. He was a leader. On a team of superstars, he was the unquestioned heart and soul of the team. He thought the day he was traded away was the saddest day of his life.

That was before he knew the truth. The poster on his wall represented so much: a happier time when joy was as simple as skating on the pond or watching the game. Passion was something tangible that could be seen and felt in every stride and every shift. Nathan King admired Mark Messier because he was a passionate leader. Today, Nephrite was a man without a heart, a consequence of his betraying his sworn oaths to protect and defend.

He could not bear to stay. But he took with him his old skates and his stick, hoping that he might one day rediscover the joy they brought.

* * *

He did not return to his home after that day. The empty lands and empty houses were simply too painful. It felt wrong to skate alone on the pond behind his home. Not without his childhood friends. So he found a pond in the royal garden that was frozen over for the season, and he laced up his old skates, thankful that they still fit. And he went to try to find himself, hoping that maybe some of his heart could be found on the ice.

For the past half hour, he had hoped to find something. But there was still only a hollow void where his heart should have been. Nephrite let out a sigh of defeat. Guilt, pain, anger, depression, doubt; these were the things he was able to rediscover. Happiness, laughter, joy, love; they remained elusive. He had to remind himself he deserved no better. He made to leave when he sensed someone else nearby.

Almost instinctively, he adopted a defensive posture, shocked that he had let anyone so close. The sight that met his eyes shocked him even more.

"Hello," said Makoto. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Nephrite must have apparently nodded yes because the next thing he knew, she was gliding gracefully around the pond, her face showing the joy he had been seeking. He was mesmerized as she moved, alternately graceful and serene as she seemed to float, and powerful as she strode and leapt. If he still had his heart, he would have admitted that she was beautiful, and he wanted to join her. But he could only watch.

Either ten minutes or a lifetime later, she came to a stop in front of him.

"That was fun!" she said, her face still flushed with excitement.

He knew he should say something, but he could find nothing to say.

Her smile began to falter as the silence stretched on.

"Well, I should go."

She turned to leave when finally he found his voice.

"Makoto…"

She stopped, but did not turn.

"Would… would you… maybe… that is…"

She turned her head him. For the briefest of moments, he saw pain and loneliness in her eyes. He remembered his resolution.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Her eyes widened in surprise before she turned to face him.

"I'd love some," she said as her face began to settle into a smile. She reached out a hand to him.

He considered it for a moment before taking it. His brow furrowed in concentration as he felt something he could not quite place. He wasn't sure exactly what he had been looking for on the ice, but perhaps here in this moment, he had found some of what was lost.


	3. Ashes

"I need your help."

The words were not especially strange. As Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami was very used to helping those in need. But the last person she expected to ask for her help was the recently revived General Jadeite. The Shitennou had seemed to be doing everything in their power to avoid the Senshi. Secretly, Ami wished that they would continue to do so.

She had lived so long without him. She had to prepare herself for the prospect of eternity alone. To have him back as mere a shadow of his former self seemed cruel.

Still, the blonde general before her was not the source of her pain, and as a Senshi, she was honor bound to help those in need.

"What may I do for you General?"

Jadeite hesitated for a moment before he emptied a pouch into his hand. Several pieces of exquisite jewelry spilled out onto his palm.

"They're beautiful."

"I'm sure they are," he said.

"Um, what exactly can I do to help. Do you want me to wear them?"

"No!" he said more forcefully than he meant. He took a moment to regain his composure. "No, princess. That would be unwise. I need you to freeze them."

Ami was now thoroughly confused, a remarkable feat. "You want me to freeze them?"

"Yes, all the way through please."

"Why?"

"That is unimportant. Please, may I ask this favor of you?" His face revealed nothing, but Ami detected a hint of desperation in his tone. It was enough to overcome her curiosity.

"Very well." And with a mere snap of her fingers, the jewels were frozen solid.

Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." This time, genuine gratitude could be seen on his face and heard in his voice.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

Jadeite slipped the now frozen jewelry back into the pouch. "No."

And with a powerful grip, he crushed the pouch. The sound echoed loudly in the room. A few light tosses showed that the contents of the pouch were ground into a fine powder. "You have been of great help. Thank you."

And with that, Jadeite turned and left the room. Just before he walked out the door, he tossed the pouch into a nearby rubbish bin.

Curiosity finally got the better of Ami, and she retrieved the pouch from the bin. Pouring out the contents, she found that nothing was left but a fine powder. The entire exchange had left her very confused. She examined the pouch itself, wondering if there were any clues. There was only one, the name of the store from which the jewels came from. Osa-P.

* * *

"I haven't seen one of these in years," commented Makoto as she examined the old-fashioned floppy disk. "I didn't think anyone still used them."

"They don't. But all the same, I'd like it disposed of."

"That's the big favor you need? Getting rid of some old piece of junk?"

"Yes, please."

"What's so scary about this Crystal Seminar anyway? You should ask Ami to help you. She's the tech genius."

"No!" Once again, Jadeite had to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, but no, I can not ask the Princess for help with this task. It must be you."

Makoto eyed the general warily. As much as she was glad the Shitennou were back, they had to be watched carefully. Jadeite seemed slightly unstable to her. But there was a note of desperation in his eyes that she could not ignore.

"Allright." And in the blink of an eye, a jolt of electricity from her hands reduced the disk to molten plastic.

Jadeite bowed and thanked her, and turned to leave.

"You couldn't do that yourself?"

Jadeite faltered for a moment. "No, I don't know if I could have," he said cryptically.

* * *

"Sorry this is taking so long," said Minako as she poured out a bit more power.

Jadeite bowed. "Please, do not apologize. It is I who should apologize for troubling you."

"No trouble at all really. Believe it or not, this is the most fun I've had in weeks."

For the first time since his resurrection, Jadeite allowed a faint smile onto his face. "I do find crushing old buses to be quite therapeutic."

Minako grinned. "Isn't it? It's why I'm glad that I have powers over metal. If I was like one of the other Senshi, I'd have to settle for something boring like freezing rivers or burning trees."

It took one more push of her powers, but Minako managed to crush the old Tokyo city bus into a hunk of metal no larger than a car. She pumped her fist in triumph and flashed Jadeite her trademark V.

"Nothin' to it!"

Jadeite's smile grew. He remembered the vivacious Princess from the Silver Millenium. She had been very subdued since his return. She was glad that, even for a moment, some life had returned to her.

"Thank you again Princess. I am forever in your debt."

"No problem. I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me." And with that she made to leave.

"You're not going to ask me why I needed your help?"

"I'm sure you had your reasons. Just like I had mine for helping you."

For the first time in his encounters with the Senshi today, Jadeite was confused. "And what reason is that?"

"That's a secret!" she teased. "By the way, you should duck."

"What?" The word was barely out of his mouth when he felt something fly just over his head, making him duck. Suddenly, the bus behind him caught fire, as though it had been hit by a flying ofuda.

"Told ya so," called out Minako. "I'll leave you two alone."

Jadeite stood awkwardly to meet the approaching miko. This was a meeting he had been avoiding since his return. He tried to find some way to broach the distance between them.

"You still have incredible aim."

"Who says I wasn't trying to hit you."

The statement should have been painful. But Jadeite felt nothing. "You would have been justified."

She considered him for a moment. "Perhaps. But it would not have been right."

That statement too, should have meant something. But still, all Jadeite felt was emptiness.

Silence once again hung between them as the contemplated the burning rubble that was once the bus. Rei, however, knew it was much more than simply a bus. It was she who spoke first.

"You shouldn't have started with Ami. She's too smart. Also, she has all our mission records on her computer. She figured out what you were up to."

"It seems once again, I've made the mistake of underestimating you Senshi."

Rei turned to look at him. "Mistakes are fine, Jadeite. We all make them. What's important is that we learn from them."

Jadeite walked towards the now smoldering remains of the bus. "Mistakes are not always fine." He knelt and picked up a handful of ashes. "Mistakes can destroy."

Rei walked towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "That doesn't mean we still can't learn. From destruction comes rebirth."

Silence once again settled between them. Finally, Jadeite rose. When he did, Rei turned him so he was forced to face her.

"I know what you're trying to do. I even understand it. But remember Jadeite, you can't just erase your past. You have to come to terms with it. You have to accept it before you can move forward."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm waiting for you."


	4. Medieval

Armor was not made for dancing.

As much as he admired and respected his queen, Kunzite had to admit that she was rather foolish at times.

She thought the armor was romantic. In spite of having been raised in Japan, she was consumed with the image of some medieval knight in shining armor coming to her rescue. Admittedly, she had some basis for her dream, having lived two lifetimes in which she had been aided by a handsome man in armor. But truth be told, even though she was now a woman of twenty one, her heart was still that of a naïve, love struck fourteen year old.

To celebrate Endymion's recovery from his wounds, she decided that a military ball was in order. The theme was knights in shining armor. All the gentlemen came in their military dress uniforms. For Enymion and his Shitennou, that meant the armor of the guards of Elysian.

It was once Kunzite's greatest pride to wear this armor. It was the greatest honor a servant of Earth could have; to guard the very heart of the Earth, the land of dreams. The armor always shone brightly, a beacon of hope for those it protected, and a portent of doom for those who opposed it.

There was some romance in the armor, but only for those who had never had to wear it into battle. Kunzite had. He had even worn it when he had turned on the Earth, turned on his prince. It did not shine then. It was black, colored with the all consuming hate of Chaos. No longer did it bring hope. Despair, destruction and death followed in its wake.

"You're not enjoying yourself?"

The question was so obvious, Kunzite saw little need to lie, especially to his queen.

"No Your Majesty, I am not."

"It's a ball, Kunzite," Usagi said in an exasperated tone. "It's supposed to be fun!"

"My apologies Your Majesty. But armor is not made for fun."

"Always so serious," she chided. "You should relax, Kunzite. We won the battle, and Mamo-chan is all better. We deserve to celebrate!"

Kunzite bowed. "You have certainly earned your merriment, Highness. I do not begrudge you your happiness."

"Well thank you, how very noble of you. But why won't you join in?"

"As I said before, armor is not made for fun."

"But you do look so very handsome in your armor. Not as handsome as Mamo-chan, obviously." Kunzite nearly laughed. He could almost see stars in her eyes as she said it.

"But still, you look very handsome." She smiled conspiratorially at him. "I'm sure V-chan would agree."

The terrible emptiness in his chest felt magnified at those words. "Please Your Majesty, I don't think I can face her like this."

"Why not? Knights in shining armor are romantic. Don't you want to be hers?"

"Your Majesty, may I be frank with you?"

Usagi stepped back and raised her head to meet his eyes. Kunzite thought to himself that it was as though she were preparing for battle.

"Please, continue," she said curtly.

"This is all foolishness. You believe this whole notion of the knight in shining armor to be romantic, because the king has always been there to defend you. You see strength in him, and that is well. You must understand what an insult it is to the rest of us."

In his mind, the queen was being childish. He expected his rebuke to reduce her to tears. Instead, her face remained impassive.

"How is it an insult?"

"Perhaps your memories are not as clear as ours. I remember the battles on Earth and the last days of the Silver Millenium. That was the last time I wore this armor. You should consider yourself lucky that you do not remember. They were horrible times. I… I did things I am not proud of."

He did not wish to name them, but Kunzite remembered the fighting. He remembered burning homes and slaughtering families. He remembered using his gauntlets to beat men senseless, and using his shield to maim them. He remembered a time when it seemed his sword shone red for all the blood that ran from it.

"This armor is not romantic. This sword is not a child's toy. It can do horrible things. As queen, you should know better."

Kunzite was once again surprised when he saw his queen's eyes harden. The world knew her as the gentle heart who benevolently ruled over them. Here, in this moment, when he was clad in the finest armor ever made with a deadly blade by his side, he was the one who was suddenly afraid of the raw power he perceived before him.

"You think I do not know what a sword can do?" Her hand moved unconsciously to her heart. There was a hint of a tear welling in her eye. "You think I do not remember the end?"

It was Kunzite who had to step back under the weight of the revelation.

The queen's face softened, and the tear made its way down her cheek. Once again, she was a silly young girl with dreams of everlasting romance. When she opened her eyes, they were once again bright.

"Please Kunzite," she said softly. "It's a ball, and it's fun. Please have fun?"

It was not a command, but it moved him in a way no order ever had. He bowed. "As you wish."

A smile returned to her face. "I'm going to go find my knight in shining armor. I'm sure I'm not the only one looking for one. Go have fun."

They parted, each in search of something. Kunzite made his way to the courtyard, knowing that she would be by the fountain.

As he walked, he pondered the queen's notion that this was somehow romantic. Venus was certainly not some helpless maiden who needed a hero. She was more than capable in her own right. She had stopped him on the battlefield twice, although the first time had been at the cost of her own life. She did not need to be rescued. For that matter, for all her klutziness and cry-baby tendencies, neither did the queen. Why then, did she cling to this ridiculous notion?

Suddenly he was upon her. The moonlight shone down on her, giving her an ethereal glow. Power seemed to emanate from her, and she was a vision of the goddess she represented, beautiful and wonderous.

Armor was not made for stealth, and so she turned to meet him. A smile graced her lips.

"Have you come to save me?"

"You do not need rescuing."

She sighed. "You're so literal sometimes."

"I'm sorry. But the point remains, you do not need rescuing."

"I know. But in case I did, would you be there?"

That was the question he had been avoiding. They both knew it. It's why she asked. She had to know before they could move forward.

"I want to be," he answered honestly.

Her smile returned. "My hero."


	5. Fog

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter is an image, which can be found at: julie-rc dot deviantart dot com/art/I-m-lost-93972813_

* * *

Zoisite hated the nightwatch. He knew he should be honored with such an important task. The nightwatch was the time when the rest of the palace slept, and the kingdom would be most vulnerable to an attack. That Endymion trusted him with this duty spoke volumes of the young prince's confidence in his youngest Shitennou.

That didn't make it any less boring, or any less tiring. The long, empty hours made his eyelids feel even heavier and his body even more tired. Yet he could not afford to let his attention waver for even a moment. Rumors abounded of some nameless foe that was threatening the outer lands. People were vanishing, and whole villages were turned to stone. Many patrols had been sent out, and yet there was still no sign of the enemy.

With the threat still unidentified, the watch on the castle could never sleep. Tonight, that meant Zoisite had to stay alert at all times.

Every breach of the border, no matter how minor, had to be investigated. That meant every squirrel or rabbit that came onto the palace grounds threatened to trigger a war. Zoisite was tired of being on such high alert. He trusted his intuition, and of the nearly dozen incidents of border breach in the past week, not once had he ever felt a reason to worry.

Danger was out there, but as far as he knew, it was still many leagues away.

That all changed suddenly. Before any alert sounded, Zoisite knew something was amiss. He drew his sword and set out to investigate. He may have been the youngest of the four, but he was the most adept at stealth and concealment. Whatever danger lurked out in the mists didn't stand a chance.

The first signs were mixed. He found footprints. They were small, belonging to someone slight of build, easily hidden; an assassin perhaps? Barefoot, which make them nearly silent. But they were hurried. Little thought was given to stealth. Perhaps they had known an alarm had been tripped. Haste was Zoisite's ally. Haste would make this intruder careless, and easily caught.

Still, Zoisite kept his guard up, knowing he should never underestimate a cornered opponent. They always fought more fiercely.

Something caught his ear. It could have merely been the wind, or the whisper of clothing. He caught a glimpse of something that could have been a ghost or a shimmering butterfly rounding a corner into the garden. He hurried after his quarry, into denser and denser cover, aware of some faint light just beyond his reach. He approaches a clearing, knowing that his prey will not outrun him.

But as he emerges, he is suddenly trapped in a sudden fog, to deep and thick to be penetrated. He knows he must keep his wits about him and focuses his hearing. He hears something, the swish of a leather skirt and heavy boots stepping away. He turns towards his target.

For just a moment, he thinks he can see the fog clear. He can see a silhouette; a slim woman with long legs in a scandalously short skirt. Her hair is dark, almost blue. But it is her eyes that captivate him; enchanting sapphire eyes that seem to bore into his very soul.

He has only a fleeting glance before the fog returns, and he suddenly finds himself alone. He hears another set of footsteps. This time he hears armor and steel boots walking in a pace he has studied carefully, and has come to know as well as his own name.

"My prince?"

"Zoisite?"

The General bows. "My liege, you should be in the castle, it is not safe."

"I just came to investigate the breach. I'm fine Zoisite. There appears to be no threat."

He is unsure, but Zoisite believes his prince sounds guilty, as though he is not sharing the whole truth. His curiosity is aroused. Something has happened here this night, and Zoisite intends to learn the truth.

* * *

The nightwatch was still tiring and boring, but it allowed for privacy.

Zoisite had come to love it in the intervening months.

His intuition remained as sharp as ever. He sensed the breaching of the border before any alarm sounded, and he moves to investigate before any of the guard is alerted.

He senses no danger. He knows that is not entirely true. There is great danger in his every step. Truth be told, he loves the danger.

The fog once again rolls in unexpectedly. It is so thick, that the white gloved hands covering his eyes are needless, but he still loves the contact.

"So, is Serenity curious again tonight?" he asks.

A delicate laugh seems to echo all around him.

"No. Tonight, it was only me. We Mercurians are famous for our curiosity."

He takes her hands down and brings her close.

"I intend to satisfy your curiosity."

* * *

Zoisite gripped the rail until his knuckles were white. The fear would pass, or so he kept telling himself. It was only fog.

But he could never think of fog the same way again.

He remembered when he was not Zoisite, but young Zacharie Roy, living in Bordeaux, a thousand years since the fall of the Silver Millenium. When he turned thirteen, the dreams started. He was always walking though a thick fog, chasing after something. His heart told him he was chasing something, someone, important. Sometimes, in his dreams, he would hear a whisper. Sometimes, he heard delicate laughter. And sometimes, he caught a glimpse of long legs and deep blue eyes that haunted him.

He took to walking the streets in the early morning hours when the fog rolled in from the ocean. He knew it was silly, and he wasn't about to unlock the secret of his dreams by blindly walking the city in the early hours of the morning. His mother pleaded with him not to be so careless, and that it was dangerous.

And then came the fateful morning when he turned sixteen. A feeling overtook him that today would be different. And so, he marched out into the fog. In his mind, he saw a figure in a short skirt with long legs and captivating blue eyes. Something deep in the fog caught his eye. It was the figure of a woman. Desperately, he pursued.

After that morning, young Zacharie Roy was never seen again. It was assumed he had stumbled over a bridge and fallen into the icy waters. It made more sense than a witch who had been dead a thousand years consuming his very soul.

Since his return, he felt a gnawing emptiness in his chest, coupled with a paralyzing fear. He had been unable to find any joy, and a lurking terror seemed to exist in the back of his mind. He wanted desperately to be able to feel again. He knew he had to get past the terror. So, in the early morning hours, before anyone in Crystal Tokyo had risen, Zoisite returned to the land he had called home before Chaos took him the second time, a land that, when he was whole and uncorrupted, he had been a king of. A land that, since the last battle, was tragically empty.

He came to face the fog, and to remind himself that nothing lurked in the mists. He came to remind himself that Beryl was dead and that Sailor Moon had defeated Chaos and that there were no monsters under his bed. They were only in his mind.

Despite his fear, his senses remained keen. He heard her footsteps, not clad in heavy leather boots, but simple sneakers. There was no swishing of a leather skirt. Simply the sound of jean clad legs and a warm winter jacket. He felt the fog thicken and knew that it hadn't rolled in from the ocean.

"Turn around."

"I'm afraid to."

"I know Zoisite, but you have to at some point."

He gripped the railing even harder. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she rested a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I know about the dreams. I know what you're afraid of."

His secret was out. Somehow, it was of little comfort.

Her hands wrap around his stomach, and her head rests on his back. In spite of the cold, he can feel a little warmth seep into him. His breathing slows, becoming more even.

"It's okay. She's gone. We won't let anything happen to you."

He takes a deep breath. "I want to believe that. But I don't deserve your protection."

"Maybe not, but you have it anyway. I've forgiven you."

The words cut him deeper than the blades they fought with a thousand years ago. He knows he should be grateful for the forgiveness, but for the moment, it seems only to deepen his guilt. He is cursed, separated from his heart, unable to find joy in his life. It is driving him mad.

Reluctantly, she pulls away and begins to leave. He can still feel a bit of her warmth against his back. He uses it as the courage to finally turn around.

It is as though she feels him, because as soon as he does, she stops and turns around. A sad smile graces her lips.

"You turned around. That's very good."

Her sapphire eyes captivate him once again. For a moment, he is lost in them, as though it is a thousand years ago, and no blood has been spilled. Unfortunately, he returns to the present.

"I'll be here when you're ready Zoisite. I'm not giving up on you."

And with that, she disappears into the fog.

Once again, he is consumed by the mists. He must rely on his other senses. Still as keen as ever, he can hear her footsteps. He stills the gnawing emptiness in his chest, and the terror underneath. But he also still hears her words in his ears, and makes his decision.

Once again, he steps into the fog, and he follows.


	6. Internet

It was important to stay busy. Fortunately, there were no shortage of small tasks to be done.

Ensure the city armories were properly stocked. Ensure the infirmaries had enough supplies to heal those still recovering from the after effects of the Last Battle. Train. Rebuild the world.

Crystal Tokyo was safe. Perhaps the only safe place left on Earth. The search and rescue missions to the rest of the planet after the battle yielded no survivors. It also meant that there were plenty of empty lands that needed to be monitored, lest a new enemy come and gain a foothold on the devastated Earth. The problem was, even with the revival of the Shitennou, the planet was simply too big to be effectively monitored.

This was a problem; which meant, of course, that it was up to Ami to come up with the solution.

There had been a time Ami had been uncomfortable being the brains of the group. She was always shy of her abilities. She already stood out, and being a genius only made her stand out all the more. She had never been comfortable in the spotlight. All she wanted was peace and quiet to pursue the joys of learning. Instead, she was either envied and disliked for her intelligence, or used because of it. Learning became a burden, a liability to be used against her.

If it hadn't been for Usagi, Ami may have become an arrogant, aloof intellectual who would have alternately scorned those she deemed less worthy than her, and still sought their approval and affection.

Instead, when Neo-Queen Serenity came to her first Senshi and asked her to help save the world, Ami responded with pride. Not joy. Joy was in very short supply these days. But Ami at least felt secure in enough in herself that she would not let her friend down.

* * *

It was such a simple idea in the end, Ami was surprised she hadn't already thought of it. She didn't need to reinvent the wheel.

Ami considered it fortunate that the enemy had left the infrastructure of Earth intact. A small mercy, as 99% of the Earth's population had simply vanished. But there was enough technology to get civilization running again. Ami knew if she could get enough computers and servers working again, the internet would be their best hope. Combined with her Mercury Computer and a bit of Silver Millenium engineering, she could have a planetary network that could give Crystal Tokyo eyes and ears around the world.

The possibilities were endless. They could use this network to regain control of some of the basic infrastructure around the globe and reverse some of the disrepair and decay that had begun to settle in. Ami had begun to feel true excitement. She hadn't felt like this since the last time the girls had all had a study session at the Temple. She wondered if life would ever be that simple again. At least, if she could make this work, it would be a step in the right direction.

* * *

Jadeite had not wanted to come back. His relationship with the city of Bangalore, and indeed, the whole country of India, had been very complex. On the one hand, he was Jadeite, Shitennou of the Far East. This had once been the jewel of his domain; a country of untamed wilds and mighty forts, splendid palaces and powerful weather, a land of ancientry and mystery, beauty and danger, an embodiment of his power.

On the other hand, he remembered a life a thousand years later when he was Jeffery Ryan, the son of British Immigrants who had journeyed halfway around the world to this outpost of the old British Empire to make a new life for themselves. They came because they said opportunities could be found here for those who were willing to work and take a few risks. The world was changing, and it was happening here. He was one of a small community of foreigners who had come to ride the wave of good fortune during the boom years of technology. He was at once an elite, and an outcast; envied for his wealth, mistrusted for his parentage. A part of him felt that this should be home. But the sideways looks, the pointing fingers and the hushed whispers always reminded him that he was not truly home here.

Perhaps it was good then, that he had returned here with Ami. At least she understood some of what he felt. And it was for a good cause. Jadeite wanted to see his home restored. He wanted another chance to make it home once again.

* * *

They worked very coolly and professionally together; Jadeite providing all the necessary knowledge of the city, its surroundings and its infrastructure, and Ami using all of that to create the first node of a world wide network outside of Crystal Tokyo. If they were successful here, they could start moving across Asia to the Europe, and then beyond. They had picked this city for all the technical resources still available, the telecommunications infrastructure in particular. They also secretly hoped that Jadeite's power as Shitennou of this land would help to anchor their network. The results were promising, but it would take time to know if they were successful.

They paused for a moment in their labors, and silence gradually overtook them, leaving each to their thoughts.

Ami finally spoke.

"Thank you again for your help."

"I'm glad I could be of service."

"I'm sorry I had to ask you," she said. "I just needed your expertise on this city."

"I understand Princess. Again, I'm simply glad I could help."

"Has it been difficult for you?"

She could have meant so many things by that question that he did not answer immediately.

"I didn't want to come back," he answered just as cryptically. "But I suppose I was needed. So I will do what I can to fulfill my duty." He stared out the window at the city he once knew so well. "I don't want to fail this time.

She joined him in looking out the window. "I had always wanted to come here. There's so much history and culture, and yet it was such a frontier of technological innovation. I envy you having had the chance to live through some of that."

Jadeite smiled, but Ami detected a hint of sorrow in that smile.

"It was quite wonderful. Like no where on Earth. Everyone wrote this country off as a backwater that was too crowded and not educated enough to ever matter in world affairs. Then a few bright and brave people took some risks, and made this rise up and change the landscape forever. It was like a paradise." Jadeite's smile fell and he was quiet again.

"People are never satisfied with paradise though." He looked out the window again. This time, instead of skyscrapers, he saw marble towers. "People began to feel that all the wealth and prosperity was passing them by, and that the elite and powerful were hoarding all the riches for themselves." He looked down at his hands. In his mind, they were stained red with blood. "They began to blame them for all their problems, and stopped trying to better themselves. Instead, they became petty, and wanted nothing more than to tear the world down."

He looked at Ami, and when she looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure if he was talking about ten years or a thousand years ago.

"It's how the enemy was able to gain a foothold on Earth. And the rest, well…" His voice trailed off and he looked out the window again.

Ami reached across and took his hand.

"We'll make it right this time."

He took a deep breath, fighting back the growing melancholy and despair.

"I hope so. I don't want to see paradise fall this time." Once again, he looked her in the eye. "I just want to go home."

Ami gripped his hand tighter. Whether it was ten years, or a thousand years ago he was talking about, she understood perfectly. It was the same thing she wanted. She too, hoped that this time, it would be right.


	7. Wink

_"It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a princess."_

* * *

It was such an innocuous statement, and yet it had such far reaching consequences. It set into motion events that would forever change the fate of ten worlds and millions of lives.

Princess Venus was just coming into her own as a woman. As if on cue, in stepped a handsome man to make her blush. He was arrogant and stuffy, cocky and tacit, and he all together infuriated the young princess.

She was hopelessly taken with him.

Being the expressive person that she was, she could not hide it. Not that she wanted too. She was never reserved by nature. She was the Senshi of Love and Beauty. She thrived on being the center of attention, and it suited her best to have all the planets know that she desired the silver-haired leader of Prince Endymion's guard.

Of course she could not let anyone know. To do so would go against the will of the gods. And while she was the Senshi of Love and Beauty, she was a Senshi first and foremost, sworn to service, and that had to come first.

Kunzite also had to hide his affection, but he too, could not hide completely hide what he felt. Whether his words betrayed him or not, his eyes always would. His gaze was always searching for threats to be neutralized, but more often than not, it would return to her, taking in her lustrous blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, and her sunny smile. Those who knew him best would see his usual cocky smirk replaced with a softer, much more genuine smile.

* * *

It was never meant to be, of course. Contact between Earth and the Moon was strictly forbidden. It was bad enough that Serenity and Endymion were secretly meeting. Their liaisons were dangerous enough, and if discovered, could be the pretext for starting a war. Kunzite and Venus knew that they risked the same if they were ever discovered. And being the observant leaders they were, they noted suspicious behavior among their comrades. Evidently, Serenity was not the only princess of the Silver Millenium to be overcome with curiosity.

As the months went by, curiosity grew into something more, something that they dare not name, for it could not be allowed to grow. Times were dangerous. There were whispers on Earth of some new enemy. Mysterious things were happening. Fear was gripping the population. Many wondered if they had the power to stop the gathering darkness. Others had heard stories of the great power of the Silver Millenium, and wondered why all the other kingdoms turned their backs on Earth, leaving them to the mercy of these new demons. Old hatreds thought long buried resurfaced, and slowly, events were set in motion that could only end in tragedy.

Visits became less frequent. The only time they could afford to see each other were during official visits by diplomatic missions from the Alliance to Earth, seeking some way to combat the new evil. It was only during these times that they could meet, and only then as leaders of their respective guards. No words could be exchanged, no tender kisses, no loving touches. No one could know that the ban had already been violated. So they played the parts of good soldiers, loyal to their causes. And when no one was looking, Kunzite would wink at her. If he could not hold her and tell her what he meant, he had to do something to tell her all that he felt. So, in the blink of an eye, he told her everything that mattered.

I love you.

I miss you.

I want to be with you.

I wish for peace.

I'm sorry.

Someday, we'll be together.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

And she smiled a secret smile for him, and let him know she felt the same.

* * *

When the negotiations broke down, all hope was lost. They never even got to say goodbye. There was only a hole in his heart that would not heal. It was in this state that Beryl found him.

He was easy prey.

* * *

A thousand years and far too many lives lost later, they were finally able to meet as equals again. His mind was no longer possessed by Chaos. He was free. They were free.

It could never be that simple though. They were still sworn guardians, and the Earth had only barely survived the last battle. They had an entire civilization to rebuild, and they had the most powerful people in the galaxy to protect.

When would there be time for them to simply hold hands?

Most tragically, he was still searching for his heart. It would take time if it came back at all. And would she still be waiting when he found it? Having been so intimately acquainted with darkness for so long, he knew better than to assume that it always ended happily ever after. Sacrifices always had to be made. And if Crystal Tokyo rose because he and his fellow Shitennou returned, there had to be a price.

And, in the end, he knew he deserved no less.

The people thought so too. Rumors had begun to circulate about the newly revived Shitennou. Stories were being told, saying that the king had been injured because he tried to call them back. Others said that they had no heart because they had given theirs away to an evil witch. People wondered if they had no heart, would evil be able to corrupt them? Some of the stories were exaggerations. Some were blatant lies. But others, sadly, Kunzite knew to be true. In the end, they were dangerous, and it was unknown if they could be trusted.

* * *

Endymion decided it was time to address the people. He needed to make an appearance, first to show that he was indeed recovered from the Last Battle, and to vouch for his revived guardians. And so, an address from the palace balcony was called. Endymion stood forth, Queen Serenity by his side. On his flank were the Shitennou, and on hers were the Senshi. Kunzite surveyed the crowd. They were respectfully attentive to their beloved rules, but he could detect several wary glances been thrown their way.

He could not blame them.

But he was aware of one other glance. It was subtle, but he knew, just to his side, someone was looking at him discretely.

He turned his head to look across at Venus. For the moment, her gaze was forward, scanning the crowd as he had been. It allowed him once again to take her in, as he had not done for a thousand years. He could feel something stir faintly inside him as he once again observed how lovely she was, and all that he had felt for her once upon a time, and how much he wished to feel again.

She once again returned his gaze. Only very briefly though. They were still sworn guardians on duty, and it was inappropriate for them to fraternize at this moment. But there was still so much to be said. And so, in the blink of an eye, Venus told him everything she felt.

Kunzite allowed himself a secret smile. Once again, if only for a moment, he truly felt the same.


	8. Popcorn

His heart was somewhere in there. She just had to bring it out.

When magic and second chances and reincarnation wasn't enough, Makoto knew it was time for a new spell.

A comfy couch, a warm blanket, a bowl of buttery popcorn, and a good movie.

If Miyazaki Sensei couldn't make him feel, then Nephrite truly was gone.

So she sits him down, wraps him first with her arms, then with the blanket, and shares her popcorn. Maybe he'll notice she's sharing her heart too.

They lose themselves in the story, hoping they too, can have a happily ever after.


	9. Fail

The feeling of a blade against the neck was not pleasant. The Teacher knew this. It was why he made sure Kunzite could feel the sword's edge so close to slicing open the vein and ending his life. It was something never to be forgotten.

"Can anyone tell me how I was able to defeat him?"

Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite looked on speechlessly. Kunzite was the best of them, and the Teacher had disposed of him as though he was a mere child. Perhaps that was not far from the case. The boys were only sixteen, barely more than children.

The Teacher let go of Kunzite, who fell unceremoniously to the dirt. His stance was once again relaxed, and he was indeed The Teacher again, rather than a warrior.

"I won this match because I wanted to win. Kunzite did not want to win. He wanted not to lose."

He looked at the three standing pupils, each of whom seemed to wither a bit under his scrutiny.

"You are the Shitennou; the chosen ones, sworn to protect this kingdom and the Prince. The swords you carry are not children's toys. They are weapons, meant to kill."

He helped Kunzite to his feet before continuing.

"The blows you struck were child's play, meant to disarm and deflect. And those are fine. But if you are to be a guardian of this kingdom, you must learn the next lesson. And that is to kill."

The eyes of each boy widened at that pronouncement.

"You have learned your lessons well. You can wield the blade well enough to fight a civilized duel. But you will fight very few of those. The enemies that threaten this kingdom do not fight honorably, and will not be content to hear you say you yield if they disarm you, nor will they yield if you disarm them. They will fight tooth and nail to their last breath to tear down all that we have built. Your resolve must be greater."

The teacher handed Kunzite the sword he had so deftly disarmed him of.

"As long as you hold this blade, you must be willing to fight to your last breath. You must not take half measures or do what is merely adequate."

His hand came heavily down on Kunzite's shoulder.

"You must not fail."

* * *

The battle was going well. The outer defenses were breached, and the armies were starting to march on the Moon Palace itself. Kunzite had promised Beryl that he would not fail, and he was a man of his word.

He knew it was important for him not to fail. It was his sworn duty. He did not know much, but he knew duty came before all else. Earth came first. And today, once and for all, they would be rid of the arrogant Moon Kingdom. That was his purpose, his duty, and he would not fail.

He knew that there was one last obstacle, but it was minor.

Her head was so filled with thoughts of love that she would be no match for him. She blushed at the slightest attention, and she was never serious enough to focus on the task at hand.

Sailor Venus might have been the leader of Princess Serenity's Senshi, but he knew she would be no match for him. He was the mightiest warrior Earth had ever known, and he would defeat this girl. She was nothing.

The first clash of blades told him everything he needed to know. She was not fighting to win. She was merely trying to occupy him, always holding back from inflicting any real harm. It was as though she was trying to spare him. She was a fool. Kunzite fought with no inhibitions. She was in his way, and if she persisted, he would kill her. It was that simple.

The duel was fierce. In spite of her unwillingness to do him harm, the girl was proving to be a more troublesome opponent than he'd anticipated. But Kunzite knew he could not afford any further distractions with this girl. At the moment she became vulnerable, he trust his sword into her unprotected stomach.

Her eyes widened for a moment before filling with tears. Kunzite smirked. The foolish girl had not been prepared for battle. He withdrew the blade and prepared to move on, but felt something pulling at him. He looked down to his sword arm to see a chain wrapped around his wrist.

Pathetic. The girl had not given up. She did not realize she had already lost. He started to shake the chain loose when he suddenly felt the other end of the chain wrap itself around his neck. It was his eyes now that widened in shock as the chain sliced his neck.

As he felt his life slipping away, something else began to tug at the corner of his mind. It was as though a heavy fog was lifting from him. Slowly, awareness seeped in as he took in the girl who was now leaning against him, her life also slipping away.

The chain had severed his vocal chords, so he could not say anything, and he began to slowly comprehend all that needed to be said.

He had failed.

* * *

"Kunzite."

The voice was very faint. It was strong enough to reach the spirit world, but only just.

"Kunzite."

It was a familiar voice, one that he trusted, and one that moved him.

"Kunzite."

It was not merely calling. It was almost pleading. Kunzite wasn't sure his heart had survived two lifetimes of betrayal, but something inside him was compelled to follow this command.

"Kunzite."

The voice grew in intensity, and slowly, he emerged from his slumber to obey.

Suddenly, it was as though a great wind had a hold of him and was blowing him forward into something he could not see. Each passing moment made him feel different, more solid, more real. Gradually, he became aware that he had a body, and it was able to move.

And just as suddenly, he felt ground beneath his feet and power in his hands. But what had his attention above all else were the piercing blue eyes of his liege.

"Kunzite."

"My Lord?"

"I need you. Do not fail me."

* * *

His master's call had redeemed him. Once again, he held an honored place as leader of His Majesty's Shitennou. He had honor, respect and loyalty.

Still, deep down, Kunzite felt like a failure. Twice he had fought for the forces of darkness. Once, he had destroyed a civilization. Twice he had fought the woman he loved. Once he had killed her. Twice, she had killed him. Twice he had broken his oath. Twice, he had been given a second chance. Twice, he had lost his heart.

Things were changing, he knew. There was an understanding of sorts between him and Venus. And something within him was changing as well. Perhaps it was just time, perhaps it was Endymion's improving health, but something was changing. His brothers felt it, and he felt it too.

And so, he sought her out. There was still so much unresolved between them, so much felt, so much still to say. There was no blade at his neck, no horrible witch intent on destroying the world, but he still found it hard to speak to her. In the end, he decided he should keep it as simple as possible.

"I'm sorry. I failed."

She smiled sadly at him and put a hand to his cheek.

"It's okay, I forgive you. You won't fail this time. I know it."

He wanted to believe her. "How do you know."

Her smile brightened inexplicably. It was contagious.

"I just do. Here, I'll show you."

And with that, she pulled him down for a kiss. Timid and gentle at first, but slowly giving way to more passion an ardor, the likes of which Kunzite had yet to feel in this lifetime. Something inside of him was responding to her, and he knew she was right.

This time, he would not fail.


	10. Plan

The plan was simple. For once, he would get the better of the elusive blue-eyed girl. She thought she was so clever, and that the fog would always hide her. She probably didn't even realize that Zoisite had been studying each of their encounters, learning the patters of her arrival, and determining what conditions allowed her to make the journey from the Moon to Earth.

There was much Zoisite knew that she surely did not realize, or she would have been more careful. For instance, few on Earth knew that there were four Senshi. Zoisite had, in fact, seen each of them, even through the various enchantments they used to hide themselves, and their curious princess. He knew they each had distinct hair colors, varying uniform motifs, and mastery of different elements. He had heard whispers of names: Serenity, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus. But he was consumed with only one.

Mercury.

He knew her. His dreams were haunted by her. The others were beautiful, no doubt. But none of the others filled his waking hours the way she did. From his first encounter, those deep blue eyes had captivated him. Her very presence on Earth teased him, challenging his ability to keep the kingdom safe from intruders, no matter how dangerous, or desirable.

And so, Zoisite was resolved to meet this challenge head on. He may have been the youngest of the Shitennou, but none of his brothers could match him in his fervor to overcome a challenge. This girl would be taught a most satisfactory lesson. He would not be denied.

He knew tonight was the night. Endymion had been hurrying through his duties all day. When no one was looking, he had a dreamy, far off look in his eyes. Zoisite knew there was only one thing that could move the heart of his solemn prince in such a way.

The weather was right. It would be a cold, damp night, making it easiest for her to travel. Zoisite made sure to change a few key patrol routes, allowing his enchantress to believe she had a safe window to enter through, never knowing that she was, in fact, trapping herself in the lion's den.

Well before any alarm sounded, Zoisite knew they were here. He allowed his prince some leniency tonight before he forced Serenity to run. He just made sure she would run in the direction he wanted.

A few random patrols forced the secret lovers to a corner with only one exit, forcing Serenity to flee for the clearing outside the gardens. He knew Mercury would be there. The patrols had been moved to ensure she would choose this spot to bring her princess home.

He was already in position when Serenity came around the corner. He remained hidden in the shadows as Mercury brought the fog in to cover her princess's escape. He knew that, as a guardian, she would remain behind until she was certain her charge was safe. That would be his chance.

He felt the surge of power that indicated Serenity was no longer on Earth. The window was brief. He could already feel Mercury preparing to leave. As quick as lightning he covered the distance between them and took her by the arms, quickly enclosing her in a hold that was already half an embrace. He delighted in her yelp of surprise as she realized she was beaten. A smirk began to grow on his face as he whispered into her ear.

"I've got you now."

* * *

"I've got you now."

He was almost disappointed. It was so easy in the end. She never suspected a thing.

He had been planning a way to quickly drain the protective river that stopped his army from marching on the Moon Kingdom. The spell had taken days to perfect, and now, his army was fording what was left of the river, preparing for the final march.

He knew she would be at the river, trying to overcome his spell. But Metallia was greater than the pitiful Senshi of Mercury. When he came upon her, she didn't even resist as he subdued her, blade held to her throat. He felt the warm splash of tears on his forearm as he held her in an embrace that had no warmth, no tenderness, no pity.

He couldn't resist smirking. He wanted her to beg, so he could see the hope dashed in her eyes before he spilled her blood.

"I didn't want to believe it."

"Foolish girl. Did you really think we'd sit idly by while you wove your evil spells over us?"

She did not reply. He could feel her go limp in his arms. She was giving up. It was time to finish what he came to do.

"Is this truly how it ends?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he hissed. And just as quickly, he slit her throat. Her body fell heavily to the ground. He walked over to the river's edge to rid his blade of her filth. The moment his blade touched the water, he saw the river begin to churn, and a mighty rumble went up from the ground. He looked up to see an enormous wave growing.

He didn't even have time to scream before he and his army were consumed.

* * *

The plan was simple. His heart had not returned, and his dreams were still consumed by a witch who had long been dead.

He was not supposed to have come back.

He did not deserve to come back.

He was twice a traitor, many times a murderer.

He could see the pain in Ami's eyes whenever he was near. He didn't know which was worse: seeing that pain now, or remembering how the light had left her eyes when he killed her a thousand years ago.

Either way, he needed to be gone. This time, he had to stay away forever. He had to make sure she was safe, and that he could not hurt her again.

And so, he marched out to the river and walked in. The water was cold, but it was nothing compared to the cold emptiness inside his chest. He knew what it was to die this way. That didn't frighten him anymore. He knew there were far more frightening things in the world.

Just as the water was about to come over his head, he felt a powerful wave hit him in the chest. It lifted him out of the water and onto the banks where he felt a familiar pair of arms encircle him.

She was crying, squeezing him tightly.

Something inside of him broke.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"It would have hurt more if you left."

"I'm just so afraid. I don't know what to do."

She held him even tighter.

"It's okay. I've got you now."


	11. Secrets

Endymion was keeping a secret. Jadeite knew. But his oaths kept him from knowing what that secret was. His powers gave him insight into the hearts and minds of people. Restraint prevented him from digging deeper. The people knew that the Shitennou of the Far East was a telepath, and they were rightfully fearful. So Jadeite took an oath to never misuse his powers, and to only wield them for the defense of the Earth. The words might seem trite and vague, but they were sealed with a sacred bond that tied his very soul to the fate of the Earth. Were his intentions honorable and true, then nothing would happen. If he ever betrayed that trust, the consequences would be disasterous.

Jadeite had become used to the passing voices. No matter how much he suppressed his abilities, there was always something in the background, as though he were perpetually out in public, hearing snatches of conversation he was not truly listening too. The only way to silence the voices completely was a meditative state that was deeper than sleep, and one that he could not be roused from until he chose to emerge. He would be completely vulnerable, so he had to ensure his fellow Shitennou could protect him and protect Endymion while he slept.

He felt those close to him most deeply. They were his constants; they kept him sane when his gift threatened to overwhelm him. He counted on Nephrite, the passionate star-gazer, who wore his emotions on his sleeves. It never took a telepath to know what he was thinking. He counted on Zoisite rationality, which belied his expressive nature. He counted on Kunzite, and his firm sense of devotion that kept the Shitennou together and committed. Most of all, he counted on Endymion, and the undeniable regal quality that followed him wherever he went. Jadeite knew that no matter what, Endymion was a man he would follow unto death itself.

He so depended on these four, it was easy to know something had changed. There was a new whisper, just at the edge of his consciousness. Something in Endymion had changed. He was still regal and commanding, but there was a hint of something, just out of his grasp. It was as though he was listening in on a conversation in some foreign tongue. Much was being said, but he had no idea what it was. Such uncertainty was dangerous, but he could not risk his oath to dig deeper.

As months passed, the whispers grew, but in his mind, and in reality. Evil was gathering. People were fearful, and there were many confused rumors. Some spoke of people being turned to stone. Others spoke of mysterious, beautiful maidens, descending to Earth from the heavens at night, bewitching unwitting young men. Some said no less than the Prince himself was under their spell.

It was nonsense, of course. If invaders were approaching, Jadeite would know. Earth was not threatened. It was impossible.

All that changed when he saw her.

It was true, she had long, lusterous tresses, and legs that seemed to go on for miles. But once her amethyst eyes captured his, Jadeite knew to fear for Earth. If anyone this powerful was able to descend into the heart of the Royal Gardens undetected, Earth was doomed.

* * *

Endymion had a secret. And the Shitennou were helping him to keep it. After all, each of them had one of their own. It helped that he was a telepath, but even without his gifts, Jadeite had noticed that Zoisite always took the nightwatch on foggy nights, while Nephrite seemed to take patrols on stormy nights. Kunzite always seemed to balance their schedules very carefully. And, of course, he thought he was being discreet at diplomatic engagements when he met the eyes of the Senshi of Venus. Fortunately for him, there were only eight other people who would scrutinize such behavior, and all of them were in on the secret.

Still, a secret was something that could not be named or openly acknowledged. And Jadeite knew what he felt, and knew that it could not be kept silent forever. Hope had been kindled in his heart. The negotiations were moving forward. If relations between Earth and the Alliance were solidified, he and Mars need not be so secretive. Hope was a dangerous thing. It made him believe. He believed so hard, that he offered Mars the ring the next time he saw her. For a man to offer a woman a ring was a serious matter. For a man like Jadeite to offer a woman like Mars a ring was an even more serious matter. For him to offer her this ring was beyond even that. The ring was special, and would truly join them, mind to mind and heart to heart. It was dangerous, and was only meant to be done between the genuinely committed. It was not to be entered into lightly.

* * *

She, of course, had to refuse. Too much was still uncertain. He even understood. They were not ready yet, and they cared much too much about each other to enter such a bond in haste. That did not mean he felt no pain, no anger, no frustration. It was cruel that they must keep such feelings hidden and unnamed. It bred darker feelings.

When the negotiations broke down, Jadeite fought the rage and the despair.

Beryl used them. She convinced Jadeite through subtle and devious words that Mars never cared for him, and Endymion was to blame. She convinced him to use his powers. She convinced him to betray everything that he loved. She convinced him to destroy the world.

* * *

Hino Rei was a woman who looked as though she carried many secrets. In truth, she was not quite the enigma everyone thought. In truth, she was a very simple woman. She had lost her mother, and lost her father by extension. She had lost her childhood to powers that were both gift and burden. She had lost her only remaining family to an evil that came to fight her power. She was a reincarnated princess who had been betrayed by the man she loved. And, until the Last Battle, she thought all she would ever have were the four women who were more than sisters to her. But the return of the Shitennou allowed her to reveal one secret she carried for a thousand years.

"I have to give this back to you," she tells Jadeite.

He looks on with a mixture of awe and confusion as she hands him back the ring, just as she had a thousand years ago.

"How did you get this?"

"I took it from you during our last battle at the palace gates. I wanted something to remember you by."

Jadeite can say nothing. The memory shames him.

"You should have it back now," she says as she places the ring in his palm. Gently, her fingers enclose his hand over the ring. As if sensing the pain he feels at the gesture, she raises one hand to his face and brings his eyes to hers. Once again, Jadeite looks into those beautiful eyes and knows he is doomed.

"You have to keep it, because I expect you to offer it to me again."

"Will you say yes?"

She smiles and caresses his cheek.

"That's a secret."


	12. Forbidden

_Temptation approaches._

It was typical that the stars spoke in such vague terms. As much as he enjoyed his connection, Nephrite sometimes found them frustrating. Temptation did indeed approach. It was nearing the noon hour, and he wanted nothing more than a goblet of mead to accompany his meal, but he still had many hours of duty. He wanted to sleep, as he had not done for days, but with the kingdom under an unknown threat, sleep was a luxury he could not afford.

Still, the stars never lied, even if they never spoke in unmasked truths. Nephrite had come to know when the message was simply for guidance, and when it was more serious. This was a clear warning. Temptation was a dangerous thing. He knew that the might of Earth could repel almost any invader. But greed, deception, betrayal: these could bring down even the mightiest fortress. The stars were his constant companion, close to him in a way that even his fellow Shitennou could never be. They were respected advisors, trusted confidantes, comforting presences. He trusted their words, even if he did not immediately understand them. Their words were woven wisdom that revealed itself through careful study, experience and trust. It was a very delicate relationship, and he did everything in his power to maintain it.

His duty depended upon this connection. Endymion relied upon Nephrite not only to be his guardian, but his eyes and ears to the heavens as well. The will of the gods was no small matter, and it was up to Nephrite to interpret that will through the messages from the stars. The power and order on Earth was delicately maintained, and it took a skilled seer to ensure that these matters were handled with the utmost care. The stars guided the people of Earth, ensuring that their lives were ordered in a manner that pleased the gods, and kept them prosperous and safe. It was Nephrite's place to know that which the gods demanded, and that which was forbidden.

The fate of the world rested on his shoulders, and that of his fellow Shitennou, all of whom wielded powers that kept the peace. If any one of them were to fall, all of them would be doomed. Temptation was not a matter to be taken lightly.

And so, Nephrite vowed to be ever vigilant. If temptation approached, he would be above it. Earth depended on him. His fellow Shitennou depended on him. Endymion depended on him.

* * *

_You must not do this._

It was very rare that the stars spoke in such plain words. But even now, there was so much that was vague. What should he not do? Should he not bend the rules to allow Serenity to visit Endymion? Should he not remain silent. Should he not welcome her visits because it offered him his own chance to meet a curious princess of the Silver Millenium? Should he not love her?

Nephrite had a terrible feeling that the warning applied to each of these. The ban was in place for a reason. Those of the White Moon were forbidden to descend to Earth because Earth was unready to join the Alliance. It was against the will of the gods. Nephrite knew this. The stars had taught him this any number of times.

But still, Serenity was an innocent girl, and she made Endymion happy. He knew this because Jupiter made him happy. He needed no divine guidance to know these things. He knew only what his heart told him. Surely there was no harm in allowing these trysts to continue. What harm could come of the future rulers of Earth and the Moon to know each other better. If Earth was to become part of the Silver Millenium, it stood to reason that relations between the two worlds should be cordial. And, from what Nephrite had seen, Serenity and Endymion were well beyond cordial. What harm could come of a man and a woman finding love. Love had a power all its own. He and his fellow Shitennou were only able to wield their powers because they loved Earth, and they loved Endymion, and were willing to die for him. Why should they do anything to stop him from finding love? What harm could come from giving in to temptation just a little bit? Perhaps there were larger concerns. Surely, their happiness should not be the cost for Earth to continue to prosper.

* * *

_You must work harder for the things you want._

It was such innocuous advice. Why should he not follow it? After all, if the stars had abandoned him, Beryl's advice would have to do. And her words were the words in his heart as well. He wanted Jupiter, and he knew she desired him. It was only natural to pursue his goals harder. If negotiations were successful, he and Jupiter could be together. The negotiations would be his salvation.

When they fell apart, Nephrite was disconsolate. Still, the stars remained silent. The only voice that spoke to him was Beryl. And Nephrite clung to her as a man falling over a ledge clings to the rope. She was his lifeline. She knew how he felt. She would advise him. She would understand him. She would help him.

He was so desperate, he never saw the malice and the cruelty behind her words. He never saw how he was being corrupted. He never saw when he betrayed everything he loved until it was lost forever.

* * *

_I need you. Do not fail._

With those words, Endymion had brought back his Shitennou, and given them another chance. Nephrite knew he didn't deserve it, but here he was anyway. He had broken his most sacred oaths, given into the worst of temptations, and done the very worst of that which was forbidden.

There was a hole in his heart that he wished could be filled somehow. Makoto had done her very best, offering comfort and forgiveness. It helped. Endymion, too, offered his strength, and his affection. His liege's support helped to sustain him. But deep inside, something still ate away at him.

It was Makoto, of course, who was best able to cure it. No one knew his heart better.

"Be happy Nephrite."

"I want to."

She gives a smile and a gentle caress.

"Then be happy. It's allowed this time."

The words are magic. They are not the subtle guidance of the stars, the veiled deceits of Beryl, or the firm commands of his master.

They are the wishes of the woman he loves. And that is what it takes.

In her arms, he finds comfort, and in her lips, he finds freedom.


	13. Betrayal

It felt wrong to let go of his hand. She had lost him twice already, and very nearly a third time. If she hadn't been there to pull him out of the river, Ami was sure she'd have lost the will to go on. Leaving him in this state, she thought, would be a betrayal far worse than his.

Physically, Zoisite was fine. Spiritually, it would take some time. He still needed to heal. Rei did what she could to help, guiding his meditation. She gave all she had, but doing so meant she had to neglect Jadeite. And Jadeite needed her just as much, especially after his return from India. The journey had reopened old wounds. And his use of his powers to anchor Ami's new network was taxing his spirit as well. He needed to heal as well. All four men did. As did all four women.

But the world was cruel, and did not allow these special men and women to rest. They were Senshi and Shitennou, charged with protecting the new world. And that duty came first above all. Even love.

* * *

"Of course I'll help Ami-chan!"

Ami was confused. Minako was offering help. Not that it was particularly strange for Minako to offer help. She always seemed to give her best, even if the results were not always good. With everything going on, Ami was certain she could not afford to have Nurse Minako make another appearance. Least of all when she had no idea what Minako was offering to help with.

"Um, thank you very much Minako-chan, but-"

"But nothing! You need to go to Istanbul to take care of your computer thingy, but you don't want to leave Zoisite." Minako pulled the shy blunette closer and put her arm around her shoulder, continuing to gesture animatedly while continuing her explaination. "You'd ordinarily think Kunzite could take care of him, but you need to take him with you, and you don't want to force Rei-chan to leave Jadeite or Mako-chan to leave Nephrite."

Minako posed dramatically. "So naturally, it's Sailor V to the rescue!" she said as she flashed Ami a bright smile and her trademark V.

Ami blinked in stunned silence for a moment. "How did you…"

Minako tapped her nose. "You can't fool the goddess of love!"

Minako's smile was so bright, in a way Ami had not seen since before the last battle. She seemed much more like the girl Ami had known what seemed like a lifetime ago. She felt a lump form in her throat as she threw herself into her friend's arms and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Minako-chan!"

She felt Minako's arms wrap around her. "What're friends for?"

* * *

There truly was no skyline in the world like Istanbul. Modern skyscrapers, next to five-hundred year old mosques, next to thousand-year old cathedrals, all set on the Bosphorous. It was a symbol of how this place was a gateway, a transition from East to West, from Islam to Christianity, from Old World to New. It was a city that told the story of history, and how the world could change when Empires rose and fell, when new ideas took hold, and how war changed everything, but love could change it all the more.

Still, for Kunzite, the city told a much simpler story. The city, and the graves before him, told not the story of civilization and empire, but of something much greater. It told the story of his very heart and soul.

Young Kemal Baig grew up in this city a thousand years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. He was a bright boy with great potential. However, his family was not of very high class. He would have trouble advancing.

That's when she came; the mysterious red-headed woman. She gave no name, and only said she was a special agent of the government. She was beautiful, elegant and refined. She scared Kemal, because despite her beauty, her eyes were cruel, and he could see poison in her smile.

She came to Kemal and said she had been watching him, and that she believed he had potential. She said that he was meant for greater things. In spite of his fear and mistrust, the words moved something in Kemal's spirit. Was this woman telling the truth? Were his dreams of grand castles and mighty armies not simply products of an overactive imagination? Was this feeling that he should be a leader of men not simply jealousy and insecurity? Did he truly have a destiny?

And so, against his better judgment, Kemal listened to the woman, and followed her orders. It seemed innocuous enough. Keep a diary. He was to write about what he observed his neighbors doing. It was a bit odd, but Kemal lived in a mixed neighborhood. His neighbors were mostly Kurds. Perhaps this woman wanted to know about Kurdish culture. So Kemal dutifully kept his journal, marking the day to day activities of the people around him. As time went on, she began to make more demands of him. More detailed reports were required. Before he even knew it, Kemal was spying on his neighbors, listening to conversations, and reporting anything that seemed suspicious.

He never knew how far gone he was until the police came to his neighbor's door. They dragged him out of his house. All the while, he protested his innocence. But the police loudly shouted the man was a traitor and a rebel sympathizer. His wife ran out the door trying to stop them, pleading with them to let her husband go. A crack from a policeman's baton, and she crumpled to the ground, and did not get up. The man began to struggle wildly. A gunshot sounded, and he too, fell to the ground.

Kemal was furious. But more than that, he was ashamed. His neighbors were innocent. They had done nothing other than complain about the government. He had betrayed them.

He wanted to tell the mysterious government woman that he was done, and he would not work for her anymore.

She told him that he had no choice. There was too much blood on his hands.

No one ever saw Kemal Baig again.

* * *

"Who were they?"

Ami was not an intrusive woman. Kunzite knew this. She was merely expressing curiosity and offering polite conversation. His anger must not be directed at her.

"They were my neighbors."

"What happened?"

"I betrayed them."

Three small words. It was, perhaps, an understatement. The act had cost him the soul he had lost and been given again a thousand years later. It may have all gone right this time if he did not betray these two. They were some of Chaos's first victims in this time. The empty city around them stood as testament to the billions of others.

Ami took Kunzite's hand. "You know she's forgiven you, right? We all have."

Kunzite breathed heavily. "Forgiveness does not erase the things that I've done. I don't know if anything can."

"No, we can't erase the things we've done. We can only move forward."

It was not a statement of forgiveness or comfort, merely a statement of fact. But it turned both of their attentions to a pair of blondes, half a world away. Ami was right. The past could not be undone. But the future remained to be lived. Neither of them could waver in their duty. To do so would be a betrayal to those they loved.


	14. Forgiven

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter was the lyrics to the song _Forgiven _by Within Temptation. Song Lyrics are in italics._

_

* * *

__Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Time has passed you by  
_

* * *

Serenity and Endymion were unaware that they were being watched. They knew that their encounter had not gone unnoticed, but they believed they had given their respective minders the slip. They didn't know that a pair of piercing purple eyes was trained on them. But Sailor Mars was so still and so quiet, it would have been easy to mistake her for a statue of some ancient goddess.

Like a moth to the flame, Jadeite approached. Her back may have been to him, but he knew better than to believe he had gotten the drop on Sailor Mars. He would have to outmaneuver her another way. "We meet again."

"So it would seem," she replied. Neither her posture, nor her voice betrayed any emotion.

It was to be a challenge. He relished those.

"Serenity is fortunate to have such loyal servants."

She waited a breath before responding. Jadeite smirked again. He had angered her. The advantage was his.

"She is fortunate indeed."

She was on the defensive. It was time to press.

"She is fortunate also to have such a passionate lover." He stepped behind her, not quite touching, but uncomfortably close still.

"See the way his eyes roam all over her body, as though memorizing every inch of skin."

She remained rooted to the spot, still betraying nothing. He pressed on. He was no longer looking at the lovers off in the distance.

"See the gentle way his hands run over her, tenderness and devotion in every caress, belying his burning desire."

It may have been the wind, but Jadeite knew it was her breath that caught.

"See the way he touches her hair, as though she is the most precious and beautiful star in the sky."

He was not talking about Serenity or Endymion.

Her hand met his, just above her shoulder.

Just as suddenly, his arm was twisted behind his back and he was on his knees. It was a credit to them both that they made no sounds to disturb the royal couple nearby.

"You presume much, Earthling."

In spite of his precarious situation, Jadeite still managed a smile. "Forgive me my lady."

She did not acknowledge him, but she did let go.

"It is time for my princess and I to leave." And she turned to retrieve her wayward bundle of curiosity.

"I'll see you soon my lady."

She continued to walk away, but she did not correct him.

Jadeite smiled.

* * *

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

* * *

She was not prone to expressing her emotions very often. So it meant all the more when he could see the awe and delight on her face as she held the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you." There were no games this time. He spoke from his heart, and said what he felt.

In private, they could afford to be so much more open, more than either of them ever were. She kissed him and held him close. "You don't have to keep trying to impress me you know. You won me over a long time ago."

"You accept then?" he asked eagerly.

She let out a deep sigh, and suddenly the moment was gone.

"You know we can't."

He came crashing back down to reality too.

"Yes, I know."

For a moment, they stayed in each other's arms. Gone was the giddy excitement of young love. Slowly, the weight of responsibility and secrecy crept in.

"I'll be returning again in a week with the next diplomatic envoy. We can see each other then. The envoys are becoming more frequent. It may be a good sign."

He held her tighter. "Perhaps."

"Someday, we'll be together. We can put all of this behind us."

"I hope so."

* * *

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?_

* * *

It was all over. She knew it in every way.

The palace was a smoldering ruin. The field was strewn with dead soldiers from either side. And her wounds were bleeding freely. She had no strength to rise to her feet.

There was no turning back.

It was her blade that had ultimately struck down Jadeite, as he marched his army to the gate. She was all that stood between them. She had held out for as long as she could, but the numbers were too many. She had felt the pain as each of the Senshi fell, and she felt it twice as much when Serenity plunged the blade into her chest.

She looked over to Jadeite's body, where her own blade was embedded.

It really was all over.

With what little strength she had left, she crawled over to him. It was odd. In death, his face was serene, unlike the maddened state she had last seen him in. She could imagine that he hadn't betrayed her, hadn't killed her, hadn't broken her heart. She could imagine that they were merely lovers basking in the afterglow. That was what he had wanted; to bind himself to her and wake up next to her everyday.

It was not to be in this lifetime. Perhaps another one. She pulled the blade from his chest and rested her head there. She stopped for a moment as she felt something odd. She reached under his jacket and found the ring hanging from a chain.

Now, more than ever, she felt the weight and pain of her many wounds. In her hands was the symbol of all she had lost. She decided she was going to take this with her into the next life. Maybe then, they would have a chance at real happiness. So she rested her head on his chest again and brought his arms around her. She imagined a simpler life; one without war and hatred; one with bickering and annoyance, one with forgiveness and love.

* * *

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven_

* * *

Jadeite considered the ring. It was a symbol of so much. And, against all odds, it had been returned to him. Second chances were strange. They made no sense. He was raised a soldier, and taught justice. Forgiveness was different. As a king, he knew compassion was important. But he had always assumed it was his compassion that mattered. After a thousand years and three lifetimes, being given compassion was something new. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't deserve it, but there it was nonetheless. He could even hold a symbol of it in his hand.

Her footsteps were still nearly silent, but he knew she was near anyway. The connection was still that strong.

"Are you ready for today's meditation?"

He slips the ring in his pocket and rises to his feet.

"No." He can't quite meet her eyes, but he knows he has to do this if he is to move forward.

"I was thinking that I might simply take a walk today. Would you consider joining me?"

The silence streches on for a moment and he wonders if he's offended her again.

Then a pair of soft hands are upon his cheeks, and a pair of warm lips are upon his.

He can breathe easier. All was forgiven.


	15. Passions

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter was the following quote:_

_"It is with our passions as it is with fire and water: they are good servants but bad masters." -- Aesop_

* * *

"Keep your head King."

Nathan gripped his stick, trying to get his anger under control.

"Let the scoreboard do the talking for you."

Easier said than done. When you scored a hat-trick, everyone was gunning for you. Big number 4 in particular, seemed to have it out for him. He was a goon. He was out there more for his right hook than his toe drag. If he could get Nathan to drop the gloves and sit in the box for five minutes, his job was done.

Coach knew it too. So during the second intermission, he pulled Nathan aside.

"Listen to me kiddo, this is the biggest game of your life. We need this win to make it into the playoffs. And I didn't want to tell you this, but there are scouts in the stands tonight. They're looking at you. Can't show 'em anything if your in the box."

Nathan nodded. Coach was right. He was a good man, and he had taken care of him, molding him from a hot tempered kid prone to being thrown out of games into a seasoned young man on the verge of playing Major Junior hockey next season at age 16. From there, anything was possible.

Coach smiled, and gave him a pat on the back.

"I need you here. That means no worrying about their goons, and no worrying about skirts in the stands."

Nathan blushed. He thought no one had noticed him eyeing the mysterious red-head in the stands.

"Plenty of time for that later. Right now, it's game time, right?"

"Right."

"Good. I need you to turn that fire into more goals. Go get 'em King."

* * *

Nathan loved coming to the rink early. He could have the ice all to himself. It helped him to keep control as well. If he could have a few moments where he could skate out his aggression, he played much smarter, much faster, much better. Coach had been the one to recommend the practice to him. It had shown. Nathan was taking fewer penalties, getting in fewer fights, and scoring more goals. Off the ice, things were similar. He had buckled down in his studies, and was spending less time in detention for fighting.

It was rare for anyone to be there this early. So he was rather shocked when he found the mysterious red-head from the night before already in the stands. He waved to her, and she waved back as he started his warm-up laps. He continues his routine, skating, shooting, puck-handling, for twenty minutes before taking his first break. He looked up to the stands to see if she was still there. She had moved down so that she was up by the glass at the dasher boards. She beckoned to him and he skated over.

"You had quite a game last night."

Nathan couldn't quite place her accent, but something about her voice made his stomach feel funny.

"Thanks."

"Everyone was talking about you and what a great game you had."

As she spoke more and more, Nathan felt as though he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"You were the best player out there. Man among boys. You'll go far."

Nathan felt very hot, and not just from all the skating.

"It's too bad you didn't get a chance to give that goon what he deserved."

As she said that, Nathan felt as though he could feel the pain from where he had been elbowed the night before. Every ache suddenly seemed magnified, and the immediate sense of rage set back in.

"If you let thugs like him walk all over you, you'll never get anywhere. If you want to make it, you have to be tough."

He was having trouble breathing, like he had been skating for hours.

"You must work harder for the things you want."

He didn't know why, but Nathan was panicking.

"Coach tells me to keep it under control. I'm a better player that way."

She smiled at him. The funny feelings in his stomach only intensified.

"Your coach was never the same after that injury ended his career. He's become to cautious. Always playing it safe. He'll try to protect you and coddle you. He doesn't know what I know."

Nathan couldn't breathe.

"You're special Nathan King. If you listen to me, I can help you achieve greatness."

Nathan didn't finish his morning skate.

* * *

"You're gone!"

The linesman kept a firm grip on his jersey as he escorted him off the ice.

The other player had yet to get up. Unsurprising as Nathan had boarded him head first while he was unprotected.

He was barely aware of the other team yelling at him about "bush league play" and "cheap hits." They were right, and Nathan knew it. The guy had given him a slash or two. It was part of the game. Nathan's response was out of line. And now, he had been thrown out of the game. His team would be on the penalty kill for five full minutes. And if they lost, the season was over. He could only hang his head in shame as he headed for the showers and hoped his team could gut it out for him.

* * *

They did gut it out. And Nathan was grateful that the season wasn't lost because of him. Still, he wasn't looking forward to sitting down with coach. He knew, whatever he had to say, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Sit down Nate."

Coach let out a heavy sigh and pushed back from his desk.

"Boys played a helluva game last night. Really had to dig deep to gut that one out."

Nathan kept his eyes downcast and merely nodded his assent.

"Hope they've got something left in the tank for tomorrow night's game."

Nathan merely nodded again.

"Got word from the league this morning. You've been suspended for the rest of the playoffs."

Nathan squeezed the arms of the chair. He knew it was no more than he deserved, but it still hurt. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Well, I'll just have to do better next season then to make up for it, right?"

Coach didn't say anything for a moment.

"There's going to be a hearing next week. They're going to decide whether or not to revoke your eligibility for next season."

Nathan suddenly had trouble breathing.

"Look kiddo, what you did was dumb, reckless, and very dangerous. But you've come a long way. I'm gonna put in a good word for you. We'll sort this out, okay?"

Nathan could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"Talk to me King."

"I need some time."

* * *

Nathan needed more than time. He needed to scream and rage. He needed to be away from everyone. So he set off for the woods where he could yell in peace and isolation. He threw snowballs at trees, trying to take some satisfaction in the wet slap that signaled their destruction. He let his rage consume him.

"You played quite a game last night."

He had no idea how she found him out here, and he didn't care. All he knew was that this woman was evil and she may have cost him everything he loved.

"I didn't play more than five minutes before I got tossed. Still think I had a good game?"

"Certainly. You followed my advice."

Nathan balled his fists. "Biggest mistake I ever made. I'm never listening to you again!"

The woman laughed. "No. You will listen to everything I have to say."

* * *

Nephrite continued his morning skate. It was doing some good. Skating every morning over the past few weeks had helped him become calmer and more centered. He was more comfortable being around people.

Still, a large part of his heart still remained just beyond his reach. He wondered if he could ever do enough laps to find it again.

He was ready for a break when he became aware he was not alone.

"So this is why you haven't needed my help."

Hino Rei was a formidable woman no doubt. But that did not explain the sudden sense of panic that had gripped Nephrite. He knew what did, and he chose not to dwell on it.

"I was never one for sitting still for that long."

A faint smile graces her lips. Nephrite recognizes it as a great show of emotion.

"You don't strike me as the meditative type. Has this helped at all?"

Nephrite's own smile falters a bit as he becomes more guarded.

"A little."

Rei looks at him, and Nephrite feels as though she can see to his very soul. Beryl had the same power. He can't decide if it's more or less frightening right now.

"Do you know why you were revived without your hearts intact?"

"Endymion was injured when he called for us. Something went wrong in the summoning."

"That's what we've been telling everyone. It's not the truth. You four left your hearts behind willingly."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you were afraid."

It is an outright insult, and Nephrite initially takes it as such. Until he realizes she's right.

"Beryl wasn't stronger or smarter than the four of you. But she still attacked your weak spots. So when you came back this time, you left them behind because you were afraid of being turned. It's very sweet and noble of you, if it wasn't also incredibly stupid."

Silence stretches between them as Nephrite considers her words. Finally, she speaks again.

"Mako-chan is a very passionate woman. She needs a partner who can match that passion. If you're going to take her hand, you'd better be able to keep up when she takes off."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because a thousand years is a very long time to be alone Nephrite. Mako-chan deserves the best. And if you aren't the man she needs, I won't hesitate to make sure you stay dead this time."

She can do it too.

"I know why you're hiding. I know what it's like to be alone and afraid. But you have to come to terms with the fire inside of you, or you'll never be whole again. And she needs you. We all need you."

And with that, she turns away, leaving Nephrite alone to consider whether he has the courage to let his heart come back.


	16. Chill

The mountains were cold this time of year. The beautiful blonde haired boy felt it all the more, being small for his age. The training was hard. The days were long. The Teacher was good, but he was not kind. He could not afford to be. His task was to turn the boy into a man, a warrior, a Shitennou. The boy was gifted, of that there was no doubt. It made him an easy target for other boys who were not so gifted, but much crueler.

He knew he had to be stronger. Earth needed him. But that did not mean on the cold nights when he was far from home and his body ached and the wind chilled him to the very bone, he did not sometimes long for the comfort of his mother's arms, as she hugged him close and sang him to sleep. When she did, all the monsters, and the bullies, and the name calling went away, and he was her darling boy, and all was right with the world.

But tonight, he was shivering in a makeshift shelter high in the mountains, hoping to sleep a few hours before he must wake early in the grey hours of dawn for another long day. He can not show weakness, he can not show despair, for there are dangers far worse than wolves all about him.

He hears movement, and instinctively, he reaches for his knife. He may be cold and miserable, but he will not be caught unaware. A lifetime of fighting bullies had taught him this.

"Rest easy brother," he hears a commanding voice say. Even at the tender age of ten, the silver-haired boy has a presence about him. For a moment, the beautiful boy rests easier. No enemies approach. But he is still not entirely comfortable. He should not show weakness.

Three boys enter the shelter and lie close. He feels arms wrap around him as everyone finds a comfortable spot. He can hear the wind howling outside, and there is still a touch of sadness, but for the moment, the chill is chased away.

* * *

Zacharie Roy loved coming to the café during the summer. When the weather was warm enough, there was no greater pleasure that sitting outside, enjoying a coffee and cake. He particularly loved the music. He was quite a piano player himself, and on occasion, the owner would let him be the accompanist. He made quite the sight sitting at the bench, with his long curly blond hair and roguish smile. Even at age thirteen, it was apparent that he would grow up to be quite the lady-killer. Indulgent women often left him tips. Some of the bolder ones left kisses. Zacharie soaked it all in.

One day, a new singer came. She was a very striking red-head, who was very clearly well-traveled. She had an air of mystery about her, and when she sang, as when she spoke, no one could ignore her. After her first song, she requested Zacharie accompany her. She had music laid out for him.

"Think you can keep up little one?"

There was challenge and invitation in her voice. He could not resist. And so he played, better than he ever had in his life, but it was nothing compared to her. There was power in her voice. She sang of such heartbreak and despair. She was like some siren from long forgotten stories, beckoning with her sweet voice for men to come and wreck themselves upon the rocky shores of love. He was left with chills when she was done.

He barely registered the more than polite applause they received. He had eyes for only her.

"Not bad. Come back here tomorrow and we'll see if you can't do better."

That night, he had the first dream. He saw fog and mysterious silhouettes. He heard laughter, and try as he might, he could never quite find where it was coming from.

He returned to the café the next day and played again. This ritual continued for the next two years. It bordered on obsession. All the while, the dreams became more frequent. He did not realize he was losing his mind, even when on the morning of his sixteenth birthday, the mysterious woman told him to jump off the bridge into the cold water below.

* * *

He could still hear water, still feel its chill deep in his chest. He had drown twice, and very nearly drown himself a third time, hoping he might find escape. Part of him was grateful Ami had saved him. Part of him wished she hadn't. After all, it was more than the water that gave him chills.

He still dreamt of fog and mysterious women. But unlike when he was a boy what seemed like a lifetime ago, the enchantment and romance turned to fear and terror. It was worse since Ami had to leave. In her arms, at least, there was some warmth that could find its way even to the depths of his despair.

It was wrong to show such weakness. Earth needed him again. Endymion needed him. This was his most sacred vow. He had broken it once, and he risked doing so again. Everyone was hurting this time. It was as though there was no one left to hold him and chase away the monsters and the bullies and the bad dreams.

He still sleeps fitfully when he feels a soft hand rest on his head, and a beautiful voice hums a haunting melody.

In another lifetime, Aino Minako would have achieved her dream of being a famous idol. She certainly had the talent. But in this cruel world, her only audience is the beautiful blonde boy who dreams of death and drowning and madness. In another world, she would have adoring fans who would throw roses at her feet and beg for pictures an autographs. In this life, she settles for seeing his face relax and his breathing become more even. If fate were kind, her voice would bring chills to millions. She settles for fate letting her voice bring warmth to troubled dreams.


	17. Striptease

He meant to tell her that she was still as lovely as ever. He did not mean to find her letting her hair down.

The way it falls from its bounds reminds him of a time long gone when it did the same in a stolen moment of passion.

He remembers the sound of Venusian silk whispering as it pooled about her feet.

Things were simpler then. Could they ever be the same?

She glances over her shoulder. She smiles and moves her hair to reveal the clasps. There is invitation in her eyes.

She's still as lovely as ever.


	18. Holy

"Mind the ground you stand on boys."

The Teacher's voice brokered no arguments. They had no idea what he meant, but if they could have, each of the boys would have made themselves lighter so as to no tread too heavily on this place.

"This is sacred ground. There is no more holy place on Earth than where you now stand."

For the first time since they had turned themselves over to him many months ago, the boys registered a note of something other than gruff command. There was a gentleness that may almost have been reverence.

"You have all heard of the first Shitennou; the mighty men who first gathered together to unite the warring kingdoms of Old Earth. It was their courage and valor that raised the Golden Kingdom we all live in, and ushered in an era of peace."

The Teacher's eyes were upon them again, and once again, the iron edge returned to his voice.

"You have all come here seeking to follow in their footsteps; to wield the power of Earth herself that you may defend and protect her. If you wish to do this, you must hear the full story."

* * *

_A thousand years ago, Earth was divided into many kingdoms. There was perpetual fighting as each tried to invade and overcome its neighbors, all to satisfy the greed of petty rulers. They cared little for the lives of their subjects and their soldiers. Their only care was for the size of their kingdom and the splendor of their jewels._

_Then came four men who decided that Earth could not go on like this. They believed that peace must prevail if the people were to prosper. They dreamt of a unified Earth; strong, proud, prosperous and at peace. They began negotiations to unite many of the smaller kingdoms, and improve the lot of those that were suffering under the heel of cruel tyrants. Slowly, they laid the seeds of an empire that was just and fair._

_They were hailed as heroes by the people, beloved for their efforts on behalf of the downtrodden and oppressed. This, of course, made them enemies of the powerful. The last of the petty kings banded together and sought to destroy these men who dared to challenge their power. Many more battles were fought, bringing more suffering and more misery._

_The four men decided that this could not continue. Peace must come to Earth. So they gathered at this spot and made the ultimate sacrifice. They spilled their own blood that no more should be shed. They gave their power over to Earth, that she might be sustained and protected. And so, the foundation of the Golden Kingdom was laid. The power of Earth sustains it, and empowers the King, and his chosen Shitennou to protect and preserve it. That power is wielded every generation by a new group of chosen men._

_To history, these men left no name. Only titles that are passed on._

_Zoisite._

_Jadeite._

_Nephrite._

_Kunzite._

* * *

"Now you know why you are here. It is the legacy of these four men that you seek to inherit.

Mightier men than you have born these titles for a thousand years. Each has given their life in service to Earth. The same will be asked of you when the time comes. You must pass your powers on, for they do not belong to you. They belong to the Earth. They are only yours for the time you choose to serve her. When it is asked of you, you must pass on those powers to the next generation

Mind this spot well. For on this spot, you will train. You will bleed, you will suffer and you will be broken. And if you are fortunate, upon this spot, you will be made men."

* * *

"Stop where you are."

There was commandment in her voice, fire in her eyes, and iron in her stance. Sailor Mars was no ordinary opponent. Lesser men would have cowered before her. If he were still himself, Jadeite would have turned back.

But madness had long since taken him. Despair and rage had caused him to betray his vows, and doom the Earth. The ground he had learned to be sacred was now dead and empty. Today, he brought the same blackness to the Moon Kingdom. Death and destruction followed in his wake. The cities and the outer defenses were overcome. Only smoldering ruins remained. Now, he marched for the great palace itself. Metallia's madness drove him. Even the mighty Sailor Mars would not stop him.

"Out of my way, witch."

His insults do not move her. She is determined to stand her ground.

"You shall not pass."

Jadeite smirked.

"I've defeated all your pitiful armies. You really think you can stop me?"

If possible, her eyes hardened even more.

"This is hallowed ground you tread upon. Continue, and you will surely be destroyed."

He laughed maniacally.

"Metallia will be pleased if I deliver to her this sacred ground."

For a moment, something in her eyes softens.

"Traitor…" She says it so softly it is drowned by his laughter.

The weakness passes and she attacks.

* * *

Jadeite surveyed the empty remains of the old city of Tokyo. It was difficult to say if he had stood somewhere here a thousand years ago. The world had changed much since the days when he was a nameless boy seeking to inherit a title.

There were many sacred spots on Earth. In truth, to a Shitennou, there was no spot that was not sacred, for it was the Earth itself that gave him his powers. His return to India had helped him reconnect with some of that power. It had brought some comfort, but a deeper sense of guilt. He could feel once again the power of Earth. It pulsed as though it were a heartbeat.

Once upon a time, he had been responsible for stopping that heartbeat.

Now, everyday, he felt the painful reminder of what had befallen Earth since his betrayal.

"Come on, Jadeite, we're almost there."

Hino Rei was still a formidable woman, and Jadeite listened to her. He vaguely remembered the city layout. Something about the path they were walking was familiar. As the road sloped up, he remembered precisely where he was.

The road up Sendai Hill to the Hikawa Jinja was familiar, and it was a source shame that Jadeite had tried to forget. Here, he knew there was no hiding.

Still, he followed Rei up the stairs and to the gates of the shrine. They removed their shoes and proceeded inside.

"We'll be doing much more difficult meditation now. So I thought we'd come here to do it," she said as she knelt and opened the door to the small room that was once a second home for her; the Fire Room. Rei continued to maintain this link to her past even after the world had seemingly ended and no one remained to know that she still maintained this temple.

Jadeite hesitated at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"This place Rei… this is a holy place… and I…"

"You are welcome here."

It took a moment for him to register what she had said. Understanding his hesitation, she offered her hand and said it again.

"You are welcome here."

There was commandment in her voice, but softness in her eyes, and it drew Jadeite in.


	19. Impossible Love

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter is an image which can be found at: selinafenech dot deviantart dot com/art/Impossible-Love-30392649_

* * *

It was hopeless. The Teacher was stronger, faster, more experienced. The beautiful blonde haired boy was agile, but it did not matter. It seemed wherever he moved, the Teacher's blade was always there, parrying, thrusting, slashing, forcing him back on his heels. He was tiring, and the Teacher seemed to not even be sweating.

"All your training seems to be wasted. You are not fit to even stand in the same ring as me."

The words were true, he knew. But he refused to believe it. He ignored the stitch in his side, and the sweaty strands of hair obscuring his vision. He ignored the burning in his legs and the heavy weight that seemed to press down on his arms. Instead, he persevered.

"You are wasting my time boy. Yield."

He did not obey.

"Your bravery is admirable. Do you expect it to move me? Yield, or I will kill you boy."

Many soldiers had heard this voice on the battlefield and been inspired with terror. In truth, terror was growing in the boy as well, but he chose not to give in. He fought back harder. Still the Teacher was unmoved.

"Fight like you mean it!"

He did. With everything he had, the blonde boy fought. But it was not enough. He was forced to a knee. The Teacher moved to strike. All he could do to counter was to put his sword across his hands and counter the strike. The Teacher's blow was heavy, and the blade bit into his hand. He could feel the Teacher push, attempting to drive the blade through him. With everything he had, he resisted. It would be futile. There was no way he could throw off this blow.

"Yield!"

"NO!"

Their eyes met. There was nothing but cold determination in the Teacher's eyes. The boy matched him. For an eternity, they remained locked in the struggle. Finally, the Teacher relented, and put his blade on the ground.

"I yield."

* * *

_In his dream, he was flying. He could feel power pulsing through him with every beat of his wings. The power of Earth itself flowed through his veins, and the possibilities were endless. He skimmed over the ground and then soared high in the air, reveling in the feeling of freedom. He could see for miles in every direction._

_This was his domain now, and he loved every inch of it. He felt power and privilege. Being able to take it all in only inspired more awe and wonder. He was a Shitennou now. And he took that responsibility very seriously. Off to the distance, he could see a twinkle of light reflecting off the ocean. Possibility was all around him. He flew to meet it._

_

* * *

_

The plan would work much better this time. She was crafty, as was able to get away during their previous encounter. Zoisite had underestimated her abilities as a fighter. Simple sneaking up on her would not be enough. Not if he was to capture her attention and not merely capture her.

She was desperate to leave last time. Clearly, this time, he needed to make sure Serenity was otherwise occupied and unready to leave. Fortunately, Endymion would be an unwitting, but very able partner in this endeavor. He'd simply make sure Mercury was early, and thus, captive. She would not leave without her princess.

The weather was right tonight. Endymion had been distracted all day. Zoisite had switched his own duties, as well as the requisite patrols to ensure that everything would go according to plan. All he had to do was wait.

Once again, he knew well before any alarm sounded that she was here. He set out and made sure no one would disturb them. He took up a concealed position and watched the clearing where she would emerge.

He watched as the fog rolled in. She was being extra careful tonight. Clearly, their last encounter had put her on her guard. All the better. It would make his victory that much more sweet in the end.

"I thank you for moving the patrols again General. It makes my journey much easier."

He would have turned around, but the blade pressed to his neck made him rethink that impulse.

"I'm very sorry that I must inconvenience you in light of your kindness, but I must retrieve my mistress," she said calmly as though she had accidentally spilt her drink on his lap. "Would you happen to know where she is?"

Zoisite had to smile. He had certainly picked a formidable opponent.

"I'm afraid Her Highness is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps I might make your wait more enjoyable Lady Mercury?"

She did not respond immediately. He knew he had taken her by surprise in knowing her name. Perhaps he was not quite the humble Earthling she thought.

"You are very kind to think of my welfare General Zoisite, but I'm afraid I only have one objective tonight."

She was once again a match for him. He expected no less.

"I'm sure your objective will be achieved in time. You needn't worry about your Princess. I assure you, my liege's intentions towards her are honorable… mostly."

She paused for a moment.

"And your intentions, General?"

He smiled. "They are much the same."

She did not respond immediately. He pressed his advantage.

"Why do you ask? Are you curious?"

Silence hangs for a moment. Then suddenly, the fog envelops him. The blade leaves his neck, and he knows she is gone.

* * *

_In his dream, he is flying, skimming the water. There is something there. He can only see glimpses of it, just beyond his reach. It is a shadow, moving fast. He keeps up, but just barely. Every so often, the shadow moves closer to the surface. It is an enigma. But he can catch glimpses of inky blue hair and brilliant sapphire eyes. It is enough for him to continue his pursuit._

* * *

"You do not think it troubling that they are permitted to come and go as they please, but we are confined here?"

He really wished that she would leave, but Lady Beryl was an important woman in the court. He was a Shitennou, and could ill afford the discourtesy of telling her to keep her forked tongue between her teeth. What was worse was that he had to keep his focus twice as hard now. With Beryl watching, he could not afford to daydream about brilliant sapphire eyes and impossibly long legs.

"It is the will of the gods that we love here on Earth. If we are not ready to join the Alliance, so be it. It will come in time if it be their will."

Beryl moved even closer. Uncomfortably close.

"Perhaps. But why should they be the ones with wings? Why should we be so unfortunate? Must such power always be beyond our reach?"

It didn't pay to respond to her. She'd only keep going. The woman made his skin crawl. Her voice practically dripped poison. He was always afraid he could go mad just listening to her.

"Surely I'm not the only one who thinks this way. Tell me General, can you honestly say you've never thought he same?"

Shitennou did not lie. Zoisite knew this. So he said nothing.

A wicked smile grew on Beryl's lips. She walked away, but something lingered, and Zoisite still felt just as uncomfortable.

"Consider my words General."

* * *

_In his dream, he was flying. He could see those bright blue eyes. It was as though they were mocking him, daring him to come closer. And so he does. And when he nears, he reaches out with a hand._

_It closes around her neck. He feels her trying to resist, but she can not. Tears fill her eyes as the light begins to leave them. She sinks, deeper and deeper. He goes with her._

* * *

In his dream, he holds tightly, tenderly, lovingly. In his dream, it does not matter that they are so different. It only matters that she fits so perfectly in his arms, and her hair smells of the wide and wonderful sea, and her skin is softer than anything he has ever known.

He does not wish to wake. He wants to live in the dream forever. He wants to feel her hands in his hair, and he wants to feel her breath on his skin. It's all so vivid and so real, he could lose himself in this dream forever.

"I've missed you."

Even the sound of her voice is real.

"We'll get through this. I promise."

The feeling of her lips on his cheek is too real to be a dream. He opens his eyes.

"It's you…" There is wonder in his voice.

She smiles. "No more dreams. It's time to wake up."


	20. Mango

Makoto knew Jadeite needed cheering up. The trip to India brought up many painful memories. She knew the best way to overcome anything, even millennium old guilt, was through good food and drink.

She gives him a glass and a straw. He takes a sip and lets the taste take him back to simpler times. He still remembers the bad, but now he can remember the good.

Makoto smiles.

"See Jadeite, there's good things worth remembering too."

With a mango lassi in his hand, it was hard to argue.


	21. Pledge

To say he was in pain would be an understatement.

He was giving up nearly a full stone of weight to the older man, and the impact of his blows proved it. The last strike was directly to his chest, and he could feel the air leaving him as he crumpled to his knees.

"On your feet boy."

The silver-haired boy did not immediately comply.

Another blow and he was prone on the ground.

"Get up."

He grit his teeth and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Perhaps becoming a Shitennou is too frightening for you. You're right to fear. We can still send you home so that you may hide behind your mother's skirt."

It felt as though it took all his strength, but he rose to one knee.

"How precious, the child fancies himself a fighter. By all means, keep fighting boy. Perhaps I will catch a cold from all your pitiful swings."

With a roar that was half desperation and half rage, he flung himself at his opponent.

The Teacher easily caught him and twisted his arm behind his back, quickly forcing the boy to his knees again.

"Yield!"

Recognizing he was defeated, the boy slapped his free hand on the ground.

The Teacher brought him to his feet and sent him back to the line with a firm pat on the back. His new friends, three boys his age from different corners of the Earth, were there to greet him. He did not know their names. They had none. To enter into the training, boys gave up their names. They could reclaim their own names if they chose, but only if they quit. If they endured the training, they would be given new names. They quickly came back to attention as the Teacher moved to address the crowd of boys at the training ground.

"No matter how badly you perform, I will not send any of you home. That is your responsibility. That must be your choice."

A hush fell over all the boys gathered as the grizzled soldier addressed them.

"You can not defeat me. Not as you are now. Know this. I am not here to nurture you or hold your hand when you are frightened. I am here to destroy you. I will beat every last ounce of weakness and doubt out of you. And when I have done that, I will remake you into the finest warriors this planet has ever seen."

A pin drop could have been heard as the wide eyed boys were enraptured by this man.

"To be one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou is not a ceremonial title. You are not competing in some schoolyard game to wear a paper crown. You are pledging your very heart and soul to Earth herself. From the moment you take your vows, your life is forfeit, to be used by and given to the future King for Earth's sake. He will be closer to you than any family, and you will show him more love and devotion than even your own mothers showed you."

The Teacher's piercing blue eyes looked each of the boys over, as if surveying them. His face showed no expression, but each boy in the crowd felt as though they were being measured and found wanting.

"Today, you are all frightened boys. And you should be. For in the coming months, you will discover new thresholds of pain, suffering and misery. Most of you will quit, because you are not good enough. For those of you who endure, you will forget your old lives. You will die, and be reborn as warriors, leaders of men, and champions of Earth."

The Teacher surveyed his new pupils one last time.

"That is all for today. Rest while you may. Tomorrow, it becomes difficult."

* * *

"On your feet boy."

The silver-haired boy rose to his feet. His face was serene, and his posture was controlled and rigid. Nothing in his appearance or demeanor belied the fact that this was the proudest day of his life, and it took all of his considerable resolve to keep from shaking.

The Teacher eyed him careful, looking for any weakness in his resolve. Finding none, he moved on to the other three boys standing next to him. They too, showed no weakness. Satisfied, he stepped back.

"Who speaks for you?"

The silver-haired boy stepped forward, and the other three boys took up positions around him, presenting a unified front.

"Stand ready!"

As one, the boys unsheathed their swords and brought the hilts to their hearts.

"Why are you here?" the Teacher asked the silver-haired leader.

"We come to pledge our lives to the Earth."

"What will you give as proof of your loyalty?"

"We offer our souls as pledges of our enduring loyalty."

Following his lead, each of the boys took their free hands to their blades and squeezed, allowing their blood to flow onto the blade. Then, as one, they kneeled and thrust their blades into the ground. A bright light washed over the boys, and each felt a rush of power enter them. Finally, the Teacher approached them. He approached the youngest boy, a long-haired blonde. He placed his hand onto his head in a gesture of blessing.

"Rise, Zoisite."

He then moved to the next youngest boy.

"Rise, Jadeite."

The air of anticipation grew as he approached the third.

"Rise, Nephrite."

The silver-haired boy remained kneeling, knowing what was to come. He held his resolve and allowed the magnitude of the ceremony to sink in. Still, he felt unprepared when he finally felt the hand come to rest on his head. It remained for a beat longer than it had with his friends. But finally, he heard the command.

"Rise, Kunzite."

When he rose, he was no longer the silver-haired boy. He was a man; a man with a name, a man with power, and a man with a purpose.

"You four have been chosen to be Endymion's Shitennou. You should be proud. The pledges you have taken are not to be taken lightly. You are now bound to his service. Your lives are his. Indeed, your lives belong to Earth itself."

He put his hand on Kunzite's shoulder. For once, it was almost warm.

"Rest easy tonight men. Tomorrow, your training begins in earnest."

* * *

Kunzite stopped suddenly. He knew that this was the place. A fragment of the old power had led him here. It had been a thousand years, and all traces of the once great kingdom that once stood on this spot were long since erased and lost to history, but the binding power that held him to Earth told Kunzite that here he had willingly spilt his blood to swear himself to the unending service of Earth.

It was this oath that ultimately destroyed the Earth, and the Moon Kingdom, as Metallia corrupted him, and his fellow Shitennou, poisoning the very heart of Earth and requiring him to endure exile, rebirth and renewal before everything could be made right again.

And so, he returned here, because he knew this was the only place he could come to make any promises that he had any hope of keeping. If his word was to mean anything after twice betraying it, he had to know what was at stake. He had to know what the consequences were. He had to know the reason he was willing to make the pledge.

So he turned to meet a pair of bright blue eyes, and in them, he knew exactly why he had to keep his word this time. He had seen the life leave them once, and he had seen that life return to them over the past months. This was why his word had to be kept this time.

With a gentle smile, he extends his arm to bring her close. And when she is, he drops to one knee.

He makes his pledge. There are no bright lights, no blessings, and no rituals. The pledge is no less sacred.


	22. Forget Me Not

Stormy nights were a difficult time for Nephrite. His connection to the stars was not as strong. It was as though he were walking around with cotton in his ears and a veil over his eyes. His sixth sense was impaired, and he had no recourse. Endymion relied on him to be his seer, and it simply would not do for his seer to be under the weather as it were. Nephrite knew that other seers of old were able to commune with the stars, even during the storms. He simply had to overcome this weakness. Just as the Teacher had beaten out every physical weakness, he had to flush out this spiritual weakness.

So on stormy nights, when others were huddled inside, staying dry, Nephrite braved the elements, ignoring the discomfort of his body, and attempted to listen.

Mostly, he ended up soaked to the bone. On occasion, his socks would be wet, and when things were particularly bad, he would come down with a cold.

Nephrite hated storms.

Still, he persisted. Shitennou did not give up. Nephrite knew he had to make progress. The rainy season would only last for another month, and his chances to train would be sporadic after that. So he was out in the rain again. It was mercifully light, but he still could not quite hear the voices in his head.

There was, however, something else, just at the edge of his awareness. It was not a voice, more of a presence. It was not the stars, this he knew. But it intrigued him, and it was the first thing he was able to sense in the storms. He decided to pursue it.

He reached out with his mind, attempting to trace the shadow. It reacted by withdrawing. Whatever it was, it was not background noise. It was definitely something. Nephrite reached out again. This time, he could sense definite power.

Just as suddenly, it was gone.

At that moment, a sentry came running up.

"General, there's been a breach!"

Inwardly, Nephrite cursed. He had been lax in his duties, but he could not let the sentry know. Besides, he understood know how the breach had happened.

"Yes. However, I believe the intruder has already escaped."

* * *

Stormy nights were difficult for Nephrite. It was cold, visibility was poor, and any tracks would be quickly washed away.

Nephrite hated storms.

But she didn't.

In spite of all the poor conditions working against him, he always managed to find her. He knew where she would go. So tonight, he made his way to the clearing, knowing she would be there. Endymion had not been distracted, so Serenity would not be joining him tonight. But when he felt the shadow enter his mind, he knew she was here.

Like some mythical woodland nymph, she danced barefoot in the glen, her footfalls unhindered by the wet grass, her grace and strength undiminished by the foul weather. Rather, she seemed to draw power from it. Nephrite had come to learn that this was the case. He always marveled at her, and how she thrived when he was so hindered. He could not help but admire her. He could not help but be enchanted by her. He could not help but be drawn to her.

As she heard him approach, she smiled, and the dance changed as suddenly it became a dance just for him. There was both invitation and mystery in her movement. She was fearfully powerful, and unbelievably beautiful all at once.

Finally, she came to rest, the same coy smile still on her lips.

"Enjoying the rain, princess?"

She laughs, a wonderful musical sound that echoes. "I get very homesick sometimes. I miss the storms on Jupiter." Her smile fades ever so slightly. "I can't leave the Moon very often, and certainly not for the length of time the journey home would take. So I have to come here to satisfy my homesickness."

Nephrite approached and took her hand gently. "I'm very happy that we may ease your burdens ever so slightly." In spite of the cold they both find warmth. The rain begins to ease before it finally stops. She smiles again.

"I love this time, just after the rain. It always seems like the trees take a fresh breath and are suddenly greener."

"We have more than trees my lady. Perhaps you might join me on a short walk?"

She takes his hand and they find their way to the royal gardens. Indeed, after the rain, it is as though all the flowers are more vibrant, brighter and more fragrant. They are nothing compared to the light in her eyes. She drinks all of it in.

"How lovely!"

There is a gentleness in Nephrite's eyes that few ever see. "Indeed," he comments softly.

She approaches the rose bushes. "So these are what Serenity is always hiding from us when she comes back."

"Ah yes, the prized royal roses. They are a sign of royalty, among their varied meanings."

"Oh, the flowers have meanings?"

"Indeed. Every flower in this garden has a meaning."

She inhales deeply, taking in the fragrance of the rose.

"So what else do these roses mean?"

"Well, that depends on the color. Red, for instance, other than being a symbol of royalty, is also a symbol of passion, while the white signifies purity. When placed together as they are here, they signify unity."

"I see, and the pink ones, like the earrings you gave me?"

He smiles. "Those are for friendship."

She blushes deep enough to match the earrings. But it's quickly forgotten as she moves on to another part of the garden.

"I've seen these before too. What are they?"

"Oh, the lilies? General Jadeite had them planted recently. They are a symbol of celebration. Very odd, considering how somber and reserved Jadeite frequently is."

She giggles, and Nephrite falls deeper under her spell. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just… well, I've seen Princess Mars keeping one of these in her private chambers."

Nephrite's eyes widen. Another puzzle piece falls into place. "Then perhaps you may have also seen General Kunzite's chosen flower elsewhere in the palace?" he asks as he moves to another bush. "These daffodils symbolize chivalry."

Jupiter's eyes widen again. "Yes, Princess Venus was having a pattern like this embroidered into a dress just the other day!"

They are both laughing openly now as they understand better the events of the past few months.

"And the hyacinth? That is General Zoisite's chosen flower. It means sincerity."

Jupiter's smile brightens even more.

"I've seen Princess Mercury pressing them between the pages of her favorite books."

Nephrite comes to her and holds her.

"What a fine bunch we all are, flaunting sacred decrees so that foolish young men may give beautiful young women flowers."

She places her head on his chest. "Flowers given are never wasted though."

For a moment, they are content to be in each other's arms. Eventually, they know they must part. It is always on their minds in these stolen moments together. She moves to leave.

"I've been away for too long, I must return."

Reluctantly, he lets go. She prepares to leave.

"Wait, one moment please."

Nephrite moves to hastily pluck a flower which he presents to her. She takes in it's fragrance, and a contented smile graces her lips.

"Thank you General. What is this flower, and what does it mean?"

He takes her hand in his.

"It's called the forget-me-not."

Her eyes widen before they brim with tears. An impulsive and impassioned kiss tells him that the message is received.


	23. Caress

He is a man of few words, but the dress pooling at her feet robs him of speech entirely.

She is beyond beautiful.

He wants desperately to hold her, touch her, kiss her and make love as they did a thousand years ago.

But his hands are now stained with blood. His lips have uttered lies.

She moves first, caressing his cheek. There is forgiveness in her hands.

Tentatively, his hand comes to meet hers, before he matches her movements, reveling in the familiar yet alien softness of her skin.

They exchange no more words. Their hearts say it all.


	24. Surrender

The burden lies heavy on his back, making every step feel like ten. Breath does not come easily. His whole body hurts, and he would give anything to just stop and ease the burning in his legs.

But he must not yield. The beautiful blonde haired boy knows that to surrender now is to disgrace himself forever. To surrender now would only confirm what the bullies have said his whole life. He is too small, too weak, too stupid, too afraid. He is not good enough. He will never be a man.

He knows if he can endure, he will be more than a man. He will be a Shitennou, the carrier of a proud title and the mightiest servant of Earth.

But knowing this does not make the miles any easier, or the load any lighter. It does not drown out the marching orders of the Teacher, and it does not dull the glint in the eyes of the older boys who would pounce on any display of weakness.

For that, he only has the steadying presence of his friends. They are there for each other, a tight knit band standing against all others. They stay together, keeping each other from despair and pushing each other forward. In this life they have chosen, they have no names, no family, no property. They only have each other, and a common determination to reach their goal together.

"Stay strong brother," the tall brown-haired one says. His encouragement is a balm for the battered spirit. The miles are still long, but they are not so empty and alone anymore. The burden is no lighter, but it only serves to tighten the bond. His brothers believe in him. While they do, there is no thought of surrender. To do so would disgrace not only him, but it would disgrace them as well. It would destroy the faith they have shown in him, and betray they love they have given him. Their fate is tied now. There is more at stake than just his fate alone. Knowing that, he can not quit. He will not quit.

***

"Really General, is this so difficult?"

She speaks teasingly, as though he can not solve a simple arithmetic problem. This woman drives him crazy. The poison coursing through his veins does not help. She is trying to break him. He fights to keep his wits. He must not give in to the growing madness. If he surrenders now, he will be lost forever.

"You lie!" he spits.

"So there is no truth to the rumors that the Alliance has forsaken us?"

That knowledge is classified. The mere fact that she knows negotiations have been suspended proves she is a traitor and confirms his suspicions. Beryl is dangerous, and not to be trusted. He must not give in to her. If he turns, it will be disastrous. There is no telling what she wants of him. He only knows that it can't be good for Earth.

"We are not ready!" His voice is thick and his speech is becoming more slurred. Even keeping his eyes open seems a struggle, to say nothing of resisting her suggestions.

"The witch used you, seduced you, manipulated you."

Her voice makes his head hurt. He can hear the blood pulsing in his ears. A part of him is consumed with rage and it wants to be let out. He fears what might happen if he lets it.

"She is immortal, hidden away in a palace in the sky. How could she possibly love you?"

He tries to remember the feeling of her hands in his, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her lips. In his growing madness, the memories are mixed with images of barren villages and burnt bodies.

"You were prepared to turn on your brothers, leave them behind, for some heartless whore who never cared for you."

She could have cut him with a knife and it would have been less painful. His resolve is weakening. His breath is coming in short gasps. Death is near, and the fear begins to take him.

"I can forgive you, give you a chance to redeem yourself. You can still be a servant of Earth. All you have to do is yield to me Zoisite. I can give you true power."

The last of his resolve slips away. He is hers. He is lost.

***

He hears the sweet voice singing again. It is the only one of two things that keeps the nightmares away anymore. Minako's voice has some power over his demons. He relies on her when Ami's duties take her far away. In truth, he sometimes prefers it. It is true that in this lifetime he fought all the Senshi, but a lifetime ago, it was his blade that took Princess Mercury's life, and her powers that consigned him to death. In that lifetime, he did love her, but he betrayed her. Beryl used his own feelings against him.

And so, when he returned this time, he left his heart behind, because that was his weakness, and he had learned a lifetime ago that weakness was not something he could afford. It is ironic then that he must be sung to sleep as though he were the same weak boy that the Teacher had to beat the softness out of.

"That you for your kindness Princess. It is most appreciated."

"I'm glad to help. But you know, there is another way for you."

"I can't ask for anymore from Ami. She already does too much. She should be allowed to focus on her duties, and not my weakness."

"You're right. Ami's done her part. Now it's time for you to do yours."

His face shows his confusion, and Minako smiles.

"You have to be pretty clever to keep up with Ami-chan. So I'm sure you'll figure this one out. I'll leave you to it."

***

When she returns, the first thing Ami does is come to see him. It has only been three days, but for both of them, it has been an eternity.

That fact only makes him more ashamed. He has grown so weak that he depends entirely upon her. He wonders if he has the strength to do whatever it is that Minako thinks he has to do. She was always so cryptic when she got enthusiastic. He wished she was more clear with her guidance instead of opting for the mysterious goddess of love routine.

He is so lost in himself that she manages to take him by surprise when she takes him in her arms. For a moment everything is fine. Her lips find their way to his. The kiss is sweet and tender and it eases some of his burden. The longer it goes, the more difficult it is to break. Passion grows. Her hands seem to be everywhere, and something inside of him begins to thaw.

His arms encircle her and he kisses her like he means it. He can not get enough of her and she responds to him. They both let go and feel the passion they thought they had lost a thousand years ago. They rediscover it in a moment of sweet surrender.


	25. Sacrifice

The noise was constant. Chisel against stone, blade against wood, the wet slap of plaster, the scratching of pencil against paper; the sounds of a great endeavor being undertaken. The outer defenses were being strengthened. Many men were out in force erecting new walls, reinforcing existing walls, surveying new angles, working in harmony. The armies of Earth serve with pride and distinction. Even when they were not at war, they served the people. For the pride and privilege of their service, they endured small sacrifices; building roads, homes, schools and bridges, keeping records, harvesting crops, digging mines and wells, serving Earth with all they had to offer.

They were led by example. Endymion and his Shitennou stood shoulder to shoulder with them, lifting just as much weight, and toiling just as hard. They brought their joy with them as well, spreading it among the men. The service of Earth was their highest honor, and they let it shine through, ensuring that every soldier felt the same. During battle, the men must follow them into battle and even unto death without hesitation. Thus, during the peace, they ensure that the men love them. They do this, by loving their men first, and doing so equally. Peace must be fought for, so it must be loved above all else.

"Tell me General Kunzite," Endymion asks loudly, knowing all can hear. "Are we on schedule?"

Kunzite smirks, knowing what is about to come. "We are in danger of lapsing behind sir. We have many fine men working, but precious few fine men to lead."

A few fits of laughter trickle through the men. It is an old game the Prince and his High General are playing. It has been a particularly tough day for Zoisite and Jadeite, and the distraction will do them good.

"Perhaps we should see which of our pitiful commanders is in need of correction."

Tools are dropped and the men form a circle, ready to enjoy the sport their leaders have planned.

"Jadeite! Zoisite! On the line!"

Even though there is peace, and the men are at ease, there is still command in Kunzite's voice. It can not be ignored.

Nephrite stands before them, playing his part. "Take notice men! You see before you those wretched souls who are threatening to put our great endeavor in doubt. Will we stand for this?"

The men are fully engrossed now. "No Sir!"

Kunzite again takes command. "To the riverbank and back. On Nephrite's count."

Nephrite smirks and raises his hand. "Three… two… ONE!"

Jadeite and Zoisite take off, neck and neck. They do not hold back. The plan is already formulating in both their heads. As they plant to make the turn, they lock, wrestling for supremacy. A discrete elbow from Zoisite makes victory easy, and Jadeite is thrown in the river as Zoisite takes his victory lap. The roar from the men drowns out the fact that Jadeite has emerged from the river and is running down his opponent. He grabs hold and drags Zoisite back to river and throws him in. The roar from the men is even louder as Jadeite emerges from the water and pumps his fist in victory.

With the men at a fever pitch, Endymion charges out in front. He strips off his tunic and hoists it over his head like a flag.

"To Battle!" he orders.

With a mighty roar, the army charges forward.

* * *

It is quiet, save for a few small noises. There are no words exchanged as the four men prepare the lanterns. They have long since lost count of how many they have made. It is fitting, for they have long since lost count of the deaths they are responsible for. Solemly, they place the lanterns in the water, watching them float away to the sea, joined by many more.

It is rare for there to be more lanterns than participants in the Toro nagashi. But this is not an ordinary age. Most of the Earth's population vanished in the final battle. Those that remain grieve not only for those they remember, but for those who are forgotten because no one remains to grieve. Crystal Tokyo may be paradise, but it is built from the ashes of a world that is lost. That world, in turn, was built upon the sacrifice of Queen Selenity. It is for her that Neo-Queen Serenity organized the Obon commemorations. The sacrifices of the ancestors are to be remembered. The lanterns floating down the river are a striking reminder. It has seemed at times that the Earth was covered in darkness. The river is so dense with chochin that it seems to be a stream of light, a testament to love and friendship that endures beyond death.

The fireworks begin, and Nephrite feels a familiar presence beside him.

"We always seem to meet like this, don't we General?"

"It is becoming a ritual between us Princess."

Rei takes a moment to enjoy the fireworks. Today has been a busy day for her.

"It was very gracious of you to lead the proceedings Princess."

"Thank you."

"You didn't find it odd to lead a Buddhist ceremony today?"

Rei meets his eyes. "You and I both know that I did nothing contrary to my faith. I served the will of the gods and honored the ancestors."

A moment of understanding passes between them.

"Perhaps fate may have been different if I had done the same a thousand years ago."

"It's too late to know that now General. The sacrifices of those who we honor today can not be taken back. It would disgrace their memory for us to try."

She is right, and Nephrite knows this. The truth does not ease his burdens. He can only watch as Rei joins Makoto at the water's edge. She has a single lantern, while Makoto has a pair. They float them away and hold hands in silence as they watch them travel down to the sea.

Jadeite joins him and they watch for a moment. An unspoken agreement is shared and they head down to the river where there is a hand waiting for each of them.

All along the river, hands are joined as the lanterns float to the sea. The best wishes of those gathered go with them, hoping that the spirits of those lost find peace in the next life. The joined hands show promise that the same peace might be found in this life.


	26. Father Figure

Their meditation required total concentration, total focus, total commitment. It was the ultimate test of their conviction to serve Earth. Only if they were relaxed and above all the many swirling emotions they felt would they be worthy of inheriting the full measure of the powers they had been given. And the emotions they felt were many and powerful: rage, despair, guilt, trepidation, anticipation, excitement, self-doubt, commitment, honor and humility.

The Teacher was leaving them. The truth had finally been revealed to them. The Teacher was the former Kunzite, the last of the previous Shitennou from whom they would inherit their powers. The other three had already sacrificed themselves that the power might be passed on. Kunzite had remained to train the boys who would take their place. They had endured all the trials and been chosen of the many hundreds of boys who entered the training. They had been selected and trained even harder. Now, it was time for them to become men in their own right, and for the full power of Earth to be at their disposal.

The sacrifice of the previous generation was made and made willingly that the power of Earth would never be subject to only a few men, but be something that would be wielded generation after generation to protect Earth always. The full measure of that sacrifice was now brought to bear upon the four young men who meditated, awaiting the arrival of their true power.

A rush of energy filled them, and now more than ever, they felt the living heartbeat of Earth within them. The sacrifice had been made. That knowledge brought them pride in their new abilities and guilt that the price had been so high. They knew now that one day, the same sacrifice would be asked of them. That brought fear and dread, but also comfort that so many before had been willing to make the sacrifice. They rose and filled their goblets. With a silent toast, they honored the man who had made them men, made them Shitennou. One of them now bore his name. The rest bore the names of his brothers. All four of them bore a piece of the power he had protected and now bestowed upon them.

He was more than Teacher, more than Brother, more than Father. The rest of their days would be spent in service to the ideals he upheld, and ultimately died for. This is how they would honor him, and all the men they had never known, but now knew more intimately than family. They were Shitennou, and they would serve Earth always.

* * *

There was one final lantern that Kunzite had yet to put into the water. He had seen each of the others take a moment longer with their final lantern. In traditional customs, each deceased would only receive one lantern. And perhaps, the others had not strictly reserved their last lantern for the Teacher. Perhaps they had each prepared them for their namesakes. Even though they had never met, each man shared a special bond with these men, and their sacrifices were still worth honoring. That is what the festival was for.

Down the river, he sees Minako seeing off a pair of her own lanterns. She has worn her hair down tonight, and his mind is still consumed with the image of her moving it to reveal the lacings of her gown the night before. He has been unsure of what to say to her since then. Their parting in the morning was rushed with the duties of the day weighing on their conscience. He does not regret his pledge to her in the slightest. If anything, he is even more committed.

But the flood of emotions he felt when she was in his arms has overwhelmed him. He is drowning, and he is left wondering if he can break the surface, or if he wants to.

Tentatively, he approaches her. He has faced down armies and demons, but this is the truest test of his courage.

Her smile still has the power to ease his fears and calm his nerves. He takes her hand, and all is right with the world, if only for a moment.

"Who are you remembering today," he asks.

"My parents. And you?"

"My Teacher."

They stand together for a moment, and she rests her head on his shoulder. The silence is comfortable. But he knows there is so much more to say. It is she who speaks first.

"Do you regret last night?"

The question still manages to surprise him. "No," he answers honestly.

"Then what have you been feeling today?"

He sighs and gives the only answer he has. "Many things."

"Bad things?"

He considers the question for a moment. "Some. But mostly good things I suppose."

"Then why are you so troubled?"

It is a fair question, and he has spent most of the day pondering the answer.

"Because I thought I would never feel anything again. I thought I deserved that. I pledged long ago to serve Earth. It was the most sacred vow I ever made. And I broke that promise and destroyed ten worlds and killed billions of people. For that, I deserved punishment. I deserve death."

He breathes heavily as he feels the guilt. She gently squeezes his hand. It still amazes him that her slightest touch has such power over him. His hand finds its way to her hair.

"And then you happened to me. Again. And you made me feel alive and whole. And it's just like before. I went from feeling nothing to feeling everything. You've completely consumed my world, and I feel like I'm upside down. Everything is chaos, and nothing makes sense anymore."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply.

"We'll figure it out together," she promises. "Do you want to take it slower?"

He holds her tightly. "I don't think I can slow down anymore. I have to move forward, or I will always be standing still."

She lets herself fall deeper in his embrace. "I'm with you."


	27. Counterpart

"May I join you?"

It was a simple enough request, but it was not one that the boys were used to hearing very often. At this point in the training, the cliques and alliances were well established. The four boys knew already that they were outcasts, despised by many of the older boys who envied their abilities and relished the opportunity to torment them, especially the beautiful blonde one. He was quick and agile, but words so often moved faster. It would have been worse for him without the other three. Everyone feared the silver-haired one. Despite the fact that the four of them were a year younger than the rest, everyone knew to avoid his ire. The brown-haired one was also known for his temper, and many an older boy bore the scars of an ill encounter with him. The other blonde boy was an enigma. He knew things he shouldn't have. And his keen blue eyes often flashed with a fire that was frightening.

The boys trained hard, and were forced to become much harder than young boys should. It was not often that they were permitted the freedom to be boys, carefree and spirited. This brief respite was one of them. They very nearly retreated into their usual guarded personas when the new boy approached. They didn't recognize him. But there was something in his deep blue eyes that captivated each of them. His question was gentle, but there was a note of firm authority in his voice that they responded to.

He joined them around the fire for the meal. No words were exchanged. Simply a meal shared. But there was no fear, no mistrust, no facades. The boys silently agreed that they trusted this sable-haired stranger. He was a friend.

They boys started to observe this stranger during training. The Teacher seemed to work him harder than anyone else. He was quick to criticize many boys, but he said surprisingly little to him. He merely worked him harder. The boy was very gifted. He was never intimidated by the Teacher. Even in defeat, he held his head high. The Teacher approved.

Being younger, the same age as the four boys, should have made him an easy target for the older, crueler boys. But somehow, his bearing and demeanor kept them at bay.

The boys were shocked when they no longer saw him anymore. Surely he did not wash out. They were disappointed. They very much wanted to know him better. So it took them by surprise when he joined them again for a meal many months later.

"May I join you?"

Once again, they were too stunned to refuse. The brown-haired boy was the first to speak. He asked the obvious question.

"Where have you been? Why aren't you training anymore?"

"I'm still training. I'm just not permitted to train with all of you anymore."

"Why not?" asked the silver-haired boy simply.

The new boy looked as though he was struggling with his answer. "I have a name," he replied. "And I'm not allowed to give it up."

The boys knew he was telling the truth. The weight of his name seemed to rest heavily on his shoulders. Without knowing why, they were struck with awe at his burden and dignity.

Silence stretched between them for a moment as the four considered their companion.

"Well, we don't have names anymore," said the beautiful blonde-haired boy, "but I hope we will someday."

The sable-haired boy looked at them with those piercing blue eyes, as if assessing each boy in turn. When he was done, a mysterious smile graced his lips.

"Yes, I think you will."

It was, perhaps, the first validation the boys had received since beginning the training. It moved something in their spirits that they had not felt before. Despite all of their shared struggles and mutual dependence, they had never felt more like a family than this moment.

The sable-haired boy rose.

"I'm afraid I must go."

Almost instinctively, the four boys rose with him, although they didn't know why. The keen-eyed blonde boy spoke their collective question aloud.

"Will we see you again?"

The sable-haired boy eyed them again before smiling. His smile was infectious.

"Not for a while, but yes. I think we will see each other again."

"May we have your name to remember you by?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"Not now. But don't worry, you will know it in time. Farewell friends."

* * *

"Thank you for joining me everyone."

The four men nodded awkwardly. They were still not sure how they felt about this gathering. They were also not sure how they felt about the Queen. They had been meant to serve a Prince, and they had been bound to the service of a queen once before. Neo-Queen Serenity was certainly not her mother. She was certainly not King Endymion. And she was most certainly not Queen Beryl. The men were very unsure what to make of her.

This was a woman who had saved the world many times over because her heart was so big. They were traitors who had left their hearts behind because the greatest evil the world had ever know had corrupted them. They were healing, albeit very slowly.

Tsukino Usagi was a girl who lived from her heart. Perhaps if fate had been kinder, Kemal Baig, Nathan King, Jeffery Ryan and Zacharie Roy would have done so as well. But Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite were not those boys anymore. But Neo-Queen Serenity was still very much Tsukino Usagi. The very delicious looking chocolate cake she was slicing at the moment was testament to that.

"Mako-chan made such a wonderful cake, and I needed someone to share it with."

The four men knew that there were no noble titles or royal favors greater than this gesture. Each man very gratefully received his slice. Out of respect, they waited for the queen to begin before they took a bite.

"Mmm, delicious!" said the Queen through a mouthful of cake. The men each stifled their laughter, something that came much easier these days, as opposed to the hollow, dark days that first followed their revival. Time, and forgiveness, had done wonders.

As if recognizing her breach of decorum, Serenity blushed before swallowing and wiping her mouth.

"Well, I wanted to thank all of you for all you've done."

Kunzite spoke for the men. "It is we who are grateful for the opportunity to serve Your Majesty."

"Oh but you've done so much more than we could ask of you," insisted the Queen.

"We've done nothing more than our duty Highness," responded Jadeite.

"Sillies, you've done far more than your duty!"

The men were very confused by this statement. They had felt as though they had been burdens on the Queen and her Senshi ever since their arrival. It was their kindness that had pulled them through their darkest hours. The men could not see how they had done anything to help.

The Queen saw their confusion and took pity on them.

"Don't you see what you've done for everyone here? I wished for this city so that everyone could be safe and happy. I couldn't save everyone." There was sadness in her voice, and the gathering tears moved the men as very few things had since their revival.

"I wanted the people I loved to be happy, but all I could give them was a palace. I couldn't give them the things that would truly make them happy." Her bright blue eyes sought out each of the men.

"But you see, you came back! My Mamo-chan has always been so alone. I love him, and I know he loves me. But whenever I was with my friends, I could see the longing in his eyes. He never got to have friends like that in this life."

The men thought back to a lifetime ago and a pair of piercing blue eyes measuring each of them around a campfire.

"And the girls are the same. I could see them whenever I was with Mamo-chan. I'm very lucky you know. And I wanted them to be that lucky too. But I couldn't give them that. But you can! And that makes me very happy."

The men considered her words for a moment before they were joined.

"What's all this Usako?"

She smiled sweetly at her beloved before enveloping him in a hug.

"Nothing. Just making friends."

Endymion smiled as Serenity sat him down and fed him cake, stealing kisses and licking frosting between bites.

The men smiled. Serenity was right. They were all very lucky.


	28. Ashes and Wine

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter is the song _Ashes and Wine_. Song lyrics are in italics.

* * *

_

_Don't know what to do anymore_

_I've lost the only love worth fighting for_

_I'll drown in my tears_

_Don't let him see_

_That would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_All the same_

_I don't want mudslinging games_

_It's just a shame_

_To let you walk away_

* * *

Jadeite's training had prepared him for many things. He had trained for combat against many men, trained to live off the land for long periods of time, he had learned escape and evasion, the art of deception, and he had learned of death; how to avoid it and how to deliver it.

But of the many things that Jadeite had learned, how to heal a broken heart was not among them. He wondered if there was a teacher wise enough to pass that lesson on to future generations.

Still, his teacher was wise, and Jadeite adhered to the things he remembered. He did his duties, guarding the prince, the palace and the kingdom from threats. He practiced diplomacy during the seemingly interminable envoy visits from the Alliance, trying to negotiate some sort of lasting agreement for mutual defense. He hid his feelings for the Martian Senshi, lest they become public and start a war.

This kept him busy, but it did little assuage the pain of a few simple words.

"_You know we can't."_

She was right, and he agreed. That did not mean he felt no pain. That did not mean the ring he kept with him at all times now brought him any less pain than it did comfort. And it did not mean that the breakdown of negotiations was merely a strategic loss for Earth.

He continued to discharge his duties, but the growing melancholy and despair was beginning to affect him. Ordinarily, his fellow Shitennou would have noticed and said something. But Jadeite knew that each of them was likely feeling something similar. And none had the heart to help each other. Their own burdens were keeping them apart, so unlike the tough and determined boys who gave up their names to enter the training.

His suffering was not completely unnoticed. But that was to be Jadeite's downfall.

"It appears that no aid will come to us, will it General?"

"No Lady Beryl," he said tersely. "We are alone."

She came closer. If he were himself, Jadeite would have noted that the growing despair he felt was not merely from his own depression. This woman was dangerous.

"It feels wrong, doesn't it, to be abandoned by those who could help?"

His silence spoke volumes. She knew she had him.

"It is a terrible thing to be spurned. But the ring you bear is testament enough to that, is it not?"

Her voice is falsely sweet. There is accusation and damnation in her tone, and his own sins are laid bare.

"You wonder how I know? You wonder how much more I know?" This time, there is challenge in her voice as well. Shitennou do not back down from challenges.

"There is a way for you to know, of course, General."

Temptation is now made clear. His powers are not permitted for this purpose.

"You could know all that I know Jadeite. I can reveal to you the secrets. I can reveal Mars's true feelings. You can know why she rejected you. You can know why negotiations failed, and about Endymion's secret plan to leave Earth with Serenity. You can know it all Jadeite, if only you would use your powers to their fullest potential. Join me, and you will possess true power."

* * *

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_

_This day's spinning surface on a wheel_

_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_

_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

_Shut it out_

_I've got no claim on you now_

_Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

_No_

* * *

Her defense is staunch, but she can not bring herself to quite strike the finishing blow. His eyes may be full of madness, but she remembers how those bright blue eyes used to look at her, as though she were the brightest star in the sky. All around her, the world burns. The pain in her spirit tells her that her Sister Senshi are either dead or dying, and that Serenity has taken her own life to be with Endymion. There is no victory left. There is only stopping this evil in its tracks.

"Why are you doing this Jadeite?"

At the sound of her voice, his attacks become more savage.

"Because you betrayed me! You never loved me! Beryl showed me the truth. She showed me that you were using me to gain Endymion's trust so that he would betray us and leave for the Moon! I trusted you, witch, and you betrayed me!"

The last words are punctuated by a lethal blow that sends her sprawling to the ground. Mars knows she will not recover from this wound. Jadeite leans over and takes her by the throat, intending to end her life. She can barely choke out the words, but she somehow manages to.

"That's not true. I never stopped loving you."

His eyes widen in shock and his grip slackens for a moment. She seizes the opportunity and thrusts her blade into his chest.

"She lied to you Jadeite," she gasps. "I'm sorry for your pain, and I'm sorry we can't be together."

The madness begins to leave his eyes. "It's true," he says in awe. "You do love me." And with that realization, he falls into oblivion.

* * *

_I'll tear myself away_

_That is what you need_

_There is nothing left to say_

_But_

_Is there a chance?_

_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_

_A reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_

_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_The day's still ashes and wine_

_Or are we ashes?_

* * *

Jadeite once again walked the familiar road up Sendai Hill to the Hikawa Jinja. For months, he had taken this route with shame; a reminder of a dark chapter in his life. Now, it was a road of comfort, because of the destination at the end, and the woman who waited for him in the room with the fire.

This was the road to his heart. It was a road he had been walking since Mars first descended to the Royal Gardens a thousand years ago. And today, he intended to complete his journey when he joined Rei in the Fire Room.

He fingered the ring in his pocket. Once again, he was carrying it everywhere he went, drawing strength and courage from it. He would need them, because after today, he would never carry it again. The feelings that went with it, he would have to carry in his heart. It could only work if he had truly found it again. He would find that out shortly.

He slid the door to the Fire Room open and found Rei already in meditation. He took a moment to observe her, enjoying the way the fire gave her skin a lovely flush, and the way her breathing was so even, so graceful and elegant. The light played tricks with her hair, changing it from striking sable, to subtle reds. Her presence filled the room with an aura of power and grace. She was royalty, and a soldier, and a woman. And each and every aspect could be felt. It still scared him, but he was irresistibly drawn.

Her eyes open, and when they meet his, he can not look away.

A gentle smile graces her lips.

"Are you ready for today's meditation."

He takes a deep breath and readies himself.

"Not yet. There's something I'd like to do first."

He kneels before her and reaches into the pocket, searching for the ring. When he presents it to her, the larger unspoken question is in his eyes. Has his heart returned to him?

She takes the ring, and then takes his face in her hands and delivers the answer by kissing him soundly.


	29. Evil

_Author's Note: The prompt for this chapter is the following quote from _Atlas Shrugged_ by Ayn Rand: _"Evil is impotent and has no power but that which we let it extort from us."

* * *

The nightwatch had been lonely. The skies were clear, and he feared he would not see her tonight. With negotiations at such a delicate phase, it was becoming harder and harder to meet. Zoisite missed Mercury. His dreams were haunted by long legs and deep blue eyes, and skin softer than anything he had ever known.

Curiosity had long given way to something more, something deeper, something that neither dared to name. With the crisis on Earth growing and the ban still in place, it was dangerous enough to acknowledge that they knew each other's name, let alone that they might feel something for one other. They silently accepted that their partings would be longer, and their liaisons briefer, lest they be caught.

That did not abate the loneliness though. Secret messages passed during diplomatic meetings were no substitute for hands held, endearments whispered and lips met. The lingering traces of perfume on uniforms were no substitute for a head of silky hair nestled gently upon the heart.

So it came as a surprised when he sensed her. He hastily moved to pre-empt the alarms and set off in search of her. A smile found its way to his lips as he realized where she had entered from. With no fog to ease her passage, she had come through the more direct manifestation of her element; the Royal Bath. Zoisite had to simply marvel at her ingenuity. It only deepened her hold on his imagination. Hope unlooked for kindled in his heart as he set off to find her.

He approached the pool and sought her out. She was no where to be found immediately. Zoisite was confused, as he could certainly feel her presence. Then, as though he were in a dream, he watched as she emerged gracefully from the water. Water dripped enticingly down her bare skin, and he watched each drop hungrily.

Mercury was usually so demure and proper, but tonight, there was a seductive smirk on her lips, and smoldering flame in her eyes. He wanted to drink in all of her curves, but her eyes had captured him and would not let him go, and he did not know if he wanted to ever look away. He didn't even notice her drawing closer until the wave hit him.

That managed to snap him out of his stupor. The first thing he was aware of was her laughter. After so long apart, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Still, it was a challenge, and he was not about to lose. He quickly shed his uniform and dove in after her.

This was her element, and she moved effortlessly. Still, Zoisite had determination on his side. The chase was thrilling, but catching her was even more exciting. They emerged from the water with his arm around her shoulders, pressing her back into him. She playfully struggled, even though she had no intention of escaping.

"I've got you," he whispered into her ear.

"So it would seem," she said between giggles. The laughter gave way to sighs as his lips found her ear, and traced a line down to the delicate spot where her neck met her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hand reached for the back of his head. Her fingers dug themselves into his hair.

"Are your intentions honorable General?" she gasped.

"No."

Her other hand came to meet his just over her heart as their fingers interlaced.

"Good."

* * *

"_Is this truly how it ends?" _

_  
"Yes."_

* * *

Zoisite approached the pool with trepidation. Some memories were pleasant. Some were not. But for him, all of them had power. As much as he remembered the feeling of Mercury's body against his, he also remembered the knife, and the wave that consumed him. He remembered the mysterious red headed woman who stole his soul and told him to jump off the bridge. And he remembered Ami pulling him from the river, crying that she had almost lost him.

These were not the things he wanted to remember anymore. He felt so much that he thought it would consume him. Beryl had taken so much from him. His innocence was gone, and could never be reclaimed. No matter how much Ami and the Senshi forgave him, it could not undo the damage done, the lives lost, the dreams shattered.

It was this guilt that had put him into the depression he had sunk into since his revival. He awoke unable to feel anything. As time passed, he found he could feel everything, whether he wanted to or not.

He was paralyzed, a slave to his memories and his guilt. Beryl and Metallia may have been long gone, but for Zoisite, the shackles remained.

Soft hands worked their way around his chest, and he felt a head of silky hair rest just between his shoulder blades.

"Are you ready?"

He finds her hands and holds them tightly.

"I want to be."

Her hands move as she comes to stand before him. Any other man would have greedily drunk in the sight of her perfect form, but Zoisite can not look away from her eyes. They are what anchors him to this world and keep him sane when his chaotic memories threaten to overwhelm him. Tenderly, she caresses his check.

"I'm sorry that she did this to you. But I know how afraid you must be."

She pulls him close and wraps her arms around him. "When I first got my powers, I was excited. I finally felt as though being different wasn't so bad. And I found a friend in Usagi."

He feels her grip on him tighten. "But then the youma we fought became so much more powerful, and the enemies so terrifying, I didn't know if I had the courage to go on."

For a moment, Zoisite forgets all of his pain and focuses solely on holding the woman in her arms and chasing away all the monsters.

"I remember something I read in a book once. 'Evil is impotent and has no power but that which we let it extort from us.'"

She releases him and takes his face in her hands.

"We're different Zoisite. We have power, and it's up to us to keep Earth safe. We can't give in to our fears. We have to be strong and do what's right. Everyone is counting on us."

He takes her hands and brings them to his lips. He kisses them and holds them against his brow, as though taking strength from them.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

He nods, so she takes his hand and leads him into the water. Her hands, and her eyes, never leave his. When they are waist deep in the pool, she squeezes his hands and gives him a nod. As one, they sink into the water and sit on the floor. Zoisite steels himself and keeps his eyes open. He still remembers water overwhelming him and filling his lungs, but right now, he focuses on the image of Ami sitting across from him. Under the water, she is the mermaid from his dreams. He lets the sensation of her hands in his strengthen him. They stay under for a minute before re-emerging. The rush of air into his lungs is welcome. Even more welcome is Ami holding him.

"I've got you."

In the end, that's all he hopes for. It gives him the courage to move forward.


	30. Bubblegum

The challenge is made. Minako takes it very seriously.

He is the mightiest Shitennou, but he knows brute force does not accomplish everything.

He breathes deeply before proceeding.

The results are impressive.

She frowns defeat.

A wicked gleam enters her eye and she reaches out with one delicately pointed nail.

He knows what is coming, but he is powerless to stop her.

Still, a face full of bubble-gum is a fair price for her laughter.

He has more enjoyable methods for revenge.


	31. Coronation

"_Rise Zoisite."_

Zacharie Roy stood in the empty city of Bordeaux. This was once home. This was once what he dedicated his life to; cafes with music, and the ever-present smell and sounds of the sea.

Sacred vows made him the defender of this land. Ancient power made him a king over it. Betrayal made him the destroyer of it. Rebirth gave him the chance to fall in love with it all over again.

* * *

"_Rise Jadeite."_

Jeffery Ryan stood in the empty city of Bangalore. He allowed himself a few moments to reflect upon his past. There were sad memories of a lifetime spent as an outsider, but many more happy memories of knowing somehow that he truly belonged to this land, even though his face made him a foreigner.

In the end, he knew he would do anything for this land. As defender and King, he owed it no less.

* * *

"_Rise Nephrite."_

Nathan King stood in the empty city of Edmonton. He grew up not far from here once upon a time, dreaming of the big city, and hoping a roughneck kid like him might have the chance to see his name in lights if he could find a way to make it out of the mining town he grew up in. But a part of him always knew he never truly wanted to leave. He only wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to be worthy of such a home.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself to be worthy.

* * *

"_Rise Kunzite."_

Kemal Baig stood in the empty city of Istanbul. This city was many things to him, and his love affair with it was worthy of song and story. Evil had cut that song tragically short. But life in this city had taught him courage and determination. The story was not over. He still had one chapter to write.

* * *

The Earth was dying. The final battle had been won, but at a terrible price. The enemy's full scheme was now coming to light. The Earth's population had been nearly wiped out as billions of people simply vanished, that much was clear. But it was only with the completion of Ami's new Global Network that the true intent had become known.

There was a poison at the heart of the Earth that would slowly kill all life and render the Earth uninhabitable. The enemy, no doubt, intended to use this to conquer and control the world. But with Queen Serenity's victory, there was nothing left for this cancer to do but simply wipe out all life on Earth, unless something could be done.

Once again, Ami's network would be the solution. It was more than internet. It was built upon the nodes of power that channeled the power of Earth itself. And it was built with power from the Silver Millenium. In this way, it allowed the Shitennou to join their powers in ways that they had never been able to do. For once, their powers could be combined to their fullest potential. Together, it would be as though the held the planetary power of a Senshi.

Still, the plan was not without risks. The evil had spread far and wide. The Shitennou were to use their powers to clense the evil from the heart of the Earth. This battle would not be fought on open fields by armies clad in armor. This war would be fought in the hearts and souls of the four men who had already twice fallen to corruption and betrayal.

But they were the only hope left for Earth. If they failed, Queen Serenity and King Endymion would have to call upon the combined powers of the Ginzuishou and Kinzuishou, which would ultimately cost them their lives.

The Shitennou would not let this happen. So, the decision was made. They would defend their hearts, in the hopes that they might return completely.

* * *

"_To be one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou is not a ceremonial title. You are not competing in some schoolyard game to wear a paper crown."_

The Teacher's words echoed in his ear as Zoisite reached out with his powers and connected to his brothers. Now, more than ever, he was connected to the power of Earth. He had never been so closely bonded to his brothers. Once again, the weight of their lineage and inherited powers was made clear to him as he confronted the evil festering in the heart of the Earth.

* * *

"_You are pledging your very heart and soul to Earth herself."_

Jadeite met the darkness at the heart of the Earth head on. It nearly broke his heart, but he knew that the darkness he faced now was only a shadow of the darkness that had once consumed his own soul. Thanks to Queen Serenity, and her mother before her, he had a chance to overcome it once and for all.

* * *

"_You will die, and be reborn as warriors, leaders of men, and champions of Earth."_

Nephrite knew that he must be Earth's greatest Champion now. More than any battle he had ever fought, this battle mattered the most. If he lost now, he would lose his very soul, that of his brothers, and his king. If those were lost, much more would be lost. Things that he was not prepared to lose ever again.

* * *

"_Why are you here?" the Teacher asked the silver-haired leader._

"_We come to pledge our lives to the Earth."_

"_What will you give as proof of your loyalty?"_

"_We offer our souls as pledges of our enduring loyalty."_

Those vows made them kings. For all their lives, the Shitennou had only known those vows as a source of pride.

Today's battle was a sharp reminder that being a king meant sacrifice above all else.

It was not the first time Kunzite and his men had fought this battle. Each man had fought it twice before. Each time, they had lost. This time would be different though. They were together. And they had many more memories to sustain them.

* * *

"_We Mercurians are famed for our curiosity"_

_A Silver-haired soldier shares a wink with a golden-haired princess._

"_See the way he touches her hair, as though she is the most precious and beautiful star in the sky."_

_A ring is offered, and taken a thousand years later._

"_Then be happy. It's allowed this time."_

"_I've got you."_

"_No more dreams. It's time to wake up."_

_A flower is exchanged for a kiss._

_A woman bares her neck to the man she loves._

_

* * *

_

There is no room for evil in their hearts this time. That space is taken up with something far more precious, something not easily moved.

Around the globe, four men emerge from their meditation. The battle has been won. Their hearts are free and pure. Their powers are united and strong. In the truest sense of the word, they are kings.

* * *

THE END


End file.
